Custodio de tu amor
by gabymecullen
Summary: Edward le salva la vida a Bella de un intento de secuestro y violacion. El no tiene dinero, ella tiene para tirar por todas partes. Lo contrata para que sea su guardaespaldas. Con el tiempo se forma una hermosa relacion que nadie puede separar.
1. Una oportunidad

**Holaa! bueno aqui les dejo mi tercera historia :) no se preoucpen por las demas, no las avandonaré lo prometo (: intaré subir los capitulos lo más rapido que pueda o cuando hayan muchos reviews :D! aqui les dejo el summary completo...**

_Edward es un chico trabajador muy trabajador, quiere salvar a su madre que padece de una enfermedad terminal, Bella es una niña rica que siente que nadie la quiere, pero ella ama a sus hermanos Emmett y Alice, un día Edward le salva la vida a Bella de un intento de secuestro y violacion, entre ellos abra un bello romance que se verá empañado para luego regresar mas fuertes que nunca._

**Aqui todos van a ser humanos, veremos un Edward diferente a lo que normalmente estamos acostumbradas, pero sin quitarle lo que tanto nos gusta, su amor hacia Bella.**  
**Espero que esten super bieen y aqui arrancamoooosss :D!**

**Les agradesco desde antes por sus comentarios *-***

* * *

Me encontraba en la escuela, un prestigiado colegio de hermanos seguidores de la virgen María la cual era la mejor en el estado y la cual yo odiaba con toda mi fuerza ya que desde pequeña había estado metida ahí tengo dos hermanos Emmett y Alice, Emmett es el más grande hablando de todos los aspectos tanto de edad como de tamaño y Alice la más pequeña por lo tanto yo Bella Swan soy la de en medio por lo cual soy nada, Alice es la consentida por ser la pequeña y Emmett el consentido por ser el hombre de la casa pero en realidad es lo que menos me importa los amo con todo lo que soy en esta vida y sería capaz de cualquier cosa por ellos.

Mis padres bueno… Charlie es dueño de la cadena más grande de centros de masajes con diversión extendida es decir… un prostíbulo además de muchos table dance alrededor del mundo la verdad no me puedo quejar de ahí salía para todos mis caprichos junto con los de Alice y Emmett. Si Charlie tenía algo es que le era 100% fiel a mi mamá había tenido miles de oportunidades para fallarle y nunca lo había hecho. Mi familia era de lo más feliz y normal dentro de mi casa, aun con todo el dinero teníamos principios y reglas así como diversiones sin excesos, el problema comenzaba cuando salíamos de la casa, paparatzis, fotógrafos, cámaras, micrófonos, reporteros, era de lo peor odiaba eso solo por el dinero nos seguían.

EL timbre sonó y me disponía a Salir de mi salón cuando el imbécil mayor o sea Mike Newton me cerró el paso en la puerta

Bella preciosa a dónde vas? –Apoyaba sus manos en el marco de la puerta-

Que te importa déjame pasar –no tenía ganas de dialogar-

Solo si me das un beso –paraba los labios para que lo besara-

Está bien Mike pero cierra los ojos… -sonreí coqueta, me las pagaría-

Mmm Bella andas romántica cielo… -cerró los ojos esperando mi respuesta-

Jale el esqueleto de mi salón y lo puse frente a él, tome el cráneo y lo empuje hacia sus labios para que lo besara, los que quedaban comenzaron a reír y yo aproveche para salir corriendo, grito algunas cosas pero no las alcance a entender. Llegue al auto y el chofer ya me esperaba.

Hola George –sonreí- como esta todo?

Muy bien Bella –me devolvió la sonrisa mientras me ayudaba con la mochila-

Y mis hermanos? –No los veía ni en el carro ni cerca-

Alice tuvo práctica de animadoras y Emmett… -lo interrumpí-

Entrenamiento y visita a Rosalie –suspire- se me olvido… vámonos –sonreí subiéndome al auto-

George comenzó a manejar y al poco rato comencé a sentir demasiado sueño pero no me podía contener y me quede profundamente dormida y ahí comenzaba mi paraíso personal, aparecía él, aunque nunca lograba verle la cara, me sentía enormemente feliz, nunca hablamos pero el solo hecho de estar entre sus brazos me hacía sentir feliz cuando se la pasaba jugando por horas y horas mi cabello acariciaba su pecho y sus brazos cuando sentí como el carro frenó de golpe y me golpee la cabeza. Me desperté desorientada totalmente viendo para todos lados

George que paso? – él solía manejar muy rápido pero había frenado de golpe-

Nos chocaron, Bella, no te bajes del auto voy a ver qué paso –él se bajo corriendo para ver la parte de atrás y parecía que no había… nadie-

Oh por Dios –musité, en 5 segundos ya había como 50 medios de comunicación haciendo preguntas, claro habían salido de las camionetas-

_Isabella qué opinas del lanzamiento de tu mamá como representante de un equipo de baseball –_mamá? Deportes? Eso no podía ser baje el cristal y use toda mi fuerza de voluntad-

Permítanme, solo me bajo del auto y les respondo –les dije haciéndolos para atrás, ellos obedecieron y yo me baje, dios mío donde estas Alice cuando te necesito, ella sabía responder y Emmett solo sonreía y todas morían-

Chocaron mi auto solamente para preguntarme los planes de mi madre? -pregunte aguantándome la risa- la verdad es que no se de lo que están hablando, yo no sé nada de relacionado a eso si supiera se los diría como siempre les contesto lo que me preguntan –dije con una amable sonrisa-

_Bella qué opinas de la relación de tu hermano, Emmett con la nueva top model Rosalie? –_Me preguntó una reportera que siempre nos seguía a todas partes-

Pienso que son una gran pareja, los dos son muy buenas personas y se quieren –puntualice-

_Eres muy amable Bella por darnos la entrevista –_ese era James, el reportero y conductor de un programa juvenil, era muy atractivo bueno demasiado atractivo por lo tanto me sonrojé violentamente-

De nada –sonreí y todos apagaron sus cámaras y se comenzaron a retirar, me acerque a donde estaba George-

Crees que nos podamos ir? O tendremos que esperar una grúa? –Me puse a su lado viendo el golpe-

Quizá si nos podamos ir… -se quedo mirando sobre mi hombro-

Bella, podemos hablar? –oh dios esa era la voz de James-

Cla… claro que si James –sonreí- que pasa?

Te vez espectacular hoy –me dijo sonriendo algo quería… -

James, no mientas más y dime qué quieres –sonreí-

Sabes que es lo que quiero, Bella, solo una cita… -tomo mis manos y las beso-

James, sabes que… -me silencio-

Bella date una oportunidad, por favor preciosa… -tomó mi mejilla y se estaba acercando peligrosamente-

James no creo que sea bue… -me estaba haciendo para atrás y me tome con el carro, ok no iba a poder escapar, James era puro musculo, no como el idiota de Mike que lo podía mover fácilmente a un lado-

Bella… no sabes cómo….-que mas daba, James era lindo y mi príncipe azul jamás iba a aparecer y él era guapo, respetuoso, lindo y famoso todo lo que la sociedad pedía para mí y yo con el tiempo podía aprender a quererlo… Me encontraba pensando en eso cuando escuche el sonido más horrible de mi vida-

Un disparo


	2. Asalto

James me abrazo enseguida y vi como George cayó muerto al suelo, yo di un grito de miedo abrazando a James y me puse a llorar de miedo, sentí que ese día me iba a morir había llegado mi hora…

_Suéltala imbécil, ella debe pagar los asuntos de Charles –_decía el encapuchado arrancándome de los brazos de James-

James! –grite asustada- no ya déjalo! –le exigí al tipo-

_Mira Bellita, tu no estás para dar órdenes te quedo claro?_ –yo no respondí estaba tan asustada que me había quedado en shock-

_QUEDO CLARO?_ –Me grito tirando de mi cabello-

SI! –Grite de dolor, miedo, no, no sentía miedo, me estaba muriendo no podía más George estaba tirado sangrando demasiado, James intentaba levantarse pero no podía, por que se había golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte-

_Pero mira, que linda estas Bella, con ese uniforme, si tu bailaras en los table dance de tu padre muchos serian felices_ –me decía con su asquerosa voz en mi oído mientras que con la pistola iba subiendo con mi pierna mi falda, mientras que con la otra iba recorriendo mis senos-

Suéltame –grite llorando, me sentía asquerosa, sucia-

_Serás mía Bella solo mía_ –seguía haciendo lo mismo, yo intentaba moverme pero no podía, tenía todo su peso sobre mi y eso hacía que no pudiera respirar normalmente-

QUE LA SUELTES IDIOTA! –Grito James lazándose sobre él para apartarlo de mí, los dos forcejearon pero el golpe que James tenía en la cabeza había sido muy fuerte, por lo tanto el encapuchado lo empujo y le disparo-

James NOO! –Grité con todo lo que pude, más lágrimas llegaron a mí, ya no tenía posibilidad de sobrevivir-

_Ahora si mamacita… _-se volvió a abalanzar contra mí y besaba mi cuello de una forma asquerosa-

Sentí como sus manos recorrían mis piernas, ya estaba esperando lo peor, iba a perder mi virginidad, violada por un asqueroso tipo pero ese momento no llego, algo o alguien lo había detenido

Edward POV

Hoy era miércoles, un día de esos en los cuales no había trabajo, trabajaba por la mañana de repartidor de periódico, después era mesero en una fonda, de ahí me iba al taller con Jasper mi mejor amigo y casi hermano, cuando terminaba, me iba de mesero a un restaurante y para terminar era ballet parking. Si, tenía muchos trabajos pero los necesitaba todo ese dinero para pagar las medicinas de mi madre, Esme, ella tenía cáncer y las quimioterapias eran muy caras, mi padre había muerto cuando yo tenía 10 años y desde ese entonces trabajaba, ah se me olvidaba además de mis trabajos estudiaba en la escuela libre, porque yo quería ser alguien en la vida

Llegue al taller contento como siempre, una vez leí que había que agradecer lo que teníamos, cosas buenas o malas servían de aprendizaje.

Buenos tardes Billy –salude a mi jefe y dueño del taller donde trabajaba-

Buenos tardes Edward –se movía en su silla de ruedas por todo el taller-

Y Jasper ya llego? –Pregunte, cambiándome la ropa y poniéndome el entero del taller-

Si ya llego, pero está viendo el televisor, ya sabes su obsesión por Alice Swan –rodo los ojos, Jasper amaba a esa niña desde la primera vez que la vio en el televisor para su cumpleaños número 16, debía reconocer que la chica era linda-

Llegue hasta donde estaba y veía la pequeña televisión de blanco y negro atento

Hola hermano –lo salude golpeando su hombro-

Shh Edward, esta Bella en el televisor –me empujo-

Quien es Bella? –no era Alice? Seguramente estaba equivocado-

Es la hermana de Alice, dios Edward ya cállate por favor –le hice caso, Jasper no era muy buena persona cuando se enojaba-

Mi pequeña Allie, donde estarás? –Dijo apagando la tele-

Tranquilo brother, la encontraras… tu solo ten fe –lo animé-

Edward, es imposible es más fácil que salgamos de pobres tu y yo a que eso suceda -me miraba con lógica-

Jasper, hay que soñar, algún día saldremos de esto… -dije con firmeza-

Edward, el hecho que tengas 400 trabajos no quiere decir que progresaras, mírate, estas ojeroso, y todo flaco Esme está preocupada por ti –puso su mano sobre mi hombro-

Iba a replicarle pero un sonido me saco de lo que le iba a responderle, había sonado como a un disparo y no tan lejos de aquí, lo primero que pensé fue en mi madre, Dios, que estaría pasando? Alguien estaba muerto y yo vivo, estas eran las razones por las cuales procuraba disfrutar cada día al máximo.

Edward, tenemos que ir a ver, alguien debe estar herido, -Jasper salió corriendo, en parte quería ver el chisme, yo rodee los ojos y lo seguí-

Edward! –Billy me interrumpió y me detuve rápidamente y me lanzo un teléfono celular – para cualquier emergencia, marquen ahí

Gracias Billy –y me fui corriendo y encontré a Jasper-

Jasper, viste algo? –le pregunté ansioso, tenía que saber que Esme estuviera bien-

No, pero creo que están como a dos cuadras de aquí, vamos Ed –volvimos a correr y cuando ya estábamos por llegar escuchamos gritos de una joven parecía muy asustada y no la culpo la verdad es que esa situación si daba miedo y luego un hombre que gritaba-

QUE LA SUELTES IDIOTA! – Quizá era un asalto y eran chavos fresa que no estaban acostumbrados aunque las personas que asaltaban eran para mí lo peor, no era una forma digna de ganarse el dinero-

Otro disparo

James NOOO! –ese grito… me aturdió, la voz de esa chica era de terror un enorme terror y algo en mi me decía que tenía que salvarla no había de otra estaba en peligro, era la damisela en peligro y yo debía ser el héroe, su héroe-

Corrí con todo lo que mis piernas daban, cuando pase a Jasper le lance el celular que me había dado Billy, Jasper me grito algo que no entendí, quizá que me detuviera o que estaba loco pero no podía, simplemente debía salvarla, mi instinto me movía.

Cuando llegue lo que vi, fue espeluznante, había una chica sobre la parte de adelante del carro recostada, y un hombre estaba sobre ella manoseándola, no que digo manoseándola ese tipo la estaba violando ella tenía toda la ropa desgarrada y el ya se estaba abriendo el pantalón cuando me le tire sobre él estaba armado, si, pero no me importaba, lo golpee y el me golpeo no se cuantas veces, Jasper marcó a la policía mientras me ayudaba a someterlo con la pistola, la chica se había bajando rápidamente del carro y había corrido donde estaba otro chico se veía joven y fuerte, y se parecía a… no, no se parecía ERA JAMES el presentador! Mi mama veía ese programa aun cuando era de jóvenes, la chica se hincó a su lado abrazándolo

Señorita, necesitamos su listón… para amarrar al tipo –dios Edward tenias mejores formas de acercarte a las chicas-

Oh claro –se lo quitó rápidamente y me lo dio ya que lo amarramos llamamos a una ambulancia para que vinieran por los tres y los revisaran-

James, tienes que resistir por favor –le suplicaba la chica al chico, acariciando su mejilla y apenas en ese momento me di cuenta de que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida tenía el cabello marrón hasta debajo de los hombros tenía unos preciosos ojos chocolate que ahora estaban llenos de lagrimas, era hermosa, un cuerpo perfecto a pesar su uniforme que estaba desgarrado, me quite rápidamente mi uniforme y Jasper hizo lo mismo y se lo ofrecimos.


	3. Injusticia

Bella POV

Cuando me di cuenta, dos chicos habían llegado y me habían quitado al tipo de mi lo estaban golpeando con un odio que se iban a convertir en mis segundos héroes después de esto, yo no me fije de sus caras en ese momento, lo único que me importaba era James él se había expuesto por mi acaricie su mejilla suavemente y él me vio e intento sonreír

Bella –me llamo con dificultad-

No te esfuerces –mis lagrimas corrían a mares mientras yo acariciaba su mejilla- vas a estar bien ok? –le decía para tratar de que los dos nos convenciéramos de eso-

Es… –hizo una mueca de dolor- Estas bien? –Me pregunto apretando sus ojos-

Estoy perfectamente, -le sonreí – ahora no te duermas ok? –acariciaba su mejilla con todo el cuidado posible-

Señorita, necesitamos su listón… para amarrar al tipo –me interrumpió una aterciopelada voz que me saco de mis suplicas, y ahí me di cuenta de que mi salvador era el hombre más hermoso sobre la tierra, James era guapo pero este, era un dios griego que bajo del Olimpo para rescatarme tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes que me podía perder en ellos y su cabello estaba de la forma más sexy que se ponía desordenado, su piel era ligeramente más blanca que la mía me perdí en sus ojos cuando James apretó mi mano y regrese a mi realidad-

Oh claro –me lo quite lo más rápido que pude de mi cabello dejando mi despeinada cola de caballo libre mientras toda la gente nos comenzaba a rodear-

James, tienes que resistir por favor –acaricie su cabello-

Señorita, si quiere póngase esto, está sucio pero la cubrirá un poco además de que la gente comienza a llegar –el dios griego me ofreció su uniforme de un taller mecánico, el estaba, un momento sin camisa? Dios mío sé que no es el momento pero me iba a desmayar su cuerpo parecía tallado por el mejor artista del mundo ok Bella regresa a la realidad YA! Me exigí-

Oh muchas gracias –sonreí tomándolo y me di cuenta que estaba semidesnuda tenía todo el uniforme rasgado y automáticamente me sonroje-

Este lo puede usar de almohada… -un chico alto, rubio y de ojos azules (descripción perfecta del hombre ideal según Alice) ponía su uniforme debajo de la cabeza de James-

Muchísimas gracias la verdad no sé cómo pagarles todo esto –les dije mientras me ponía la ropa que me quedaba enorme pero algo era algo-

No se preocupe señorita, usted está bien? No está lastimada? –Me pregunto el rubio alto-

Si estoy bien Gra… -en ese momento lo sentí el olor de la sangre… no Bella tienes que ser fuerte ahora no es momento de desmayos Bella regresa… no… pero todo se volvió negro y no supe que paso-

Edward POV

La chica se había puesto mi uniforme se veía graciosa pero hermosa ya que le quedaba gigante el uniforme, me encantaba simplemente pero tenía que bajar de mi nube ella jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo ella seguramente era novia de James por eso estaba tan preocupada pero bueno iba a disfrutar esto mientras durara.

Y ahí estaba Jasper que no perdía oportunidad para coquetear preguntándole como se sentía, algún día lo acusaría con su Alice Swan reí dentro de mi mientras su tierna voz le respondía

Si estoy bien Gra… -se comenzó a tambalear y se desmayó, alcance a atraparla si no se iba a dar un muy fuerte golpe en la cabeza su cuerpo era pequeño en el mío se veía tan indefensa –

Hermano es BELLA SWAN! –grito Jasper cuando la vio emocionado-

Jasper cállate se acaba de desmayar esta chica tenemos que hacer algo… -le dije exasperado cargándola-

Es que no te das cuenta? Es la hermana de Alice de MI Alice Swan –ok había perdido a Jasper ya mientras escuche las sirenas de la policía acercarse-

Estábamos rodeados de policías, paramédicos, medios de comunicación y gente chismosa, ellos llegaron corriendo y me arrebataron a mi ángel a mi Bella oh no Edward no te enamores ella es imposible recuérdalo, la metieron a una ambulancia junto con James y el otro sujeto que estaba muerto, el que había hecho todo lo llevaron en una patrulla y a Jasper y a mí en otra para dar nuestra declaración.

Ya les dije una y otra vez que el sujeto que les dimos fue el que hizo todo, nosotros solamente escuchamos el disparo y fuimos a ayudar –repetí hasta el cansancio-

Y porque la señorita Isabella estaba en sus brazos? –Me pregunto el comandante-

Porque se desmayo no sé por qué razón quizá haya sido la impresión y no iba a dejar que se cayera al suelo y se lastimara la cabeza –me estaba desesperando-

Mire Joven –leía la carpeta- Collen…

Cullen –le corregí-

Si eso Cullen, permanecerá en los separos hasta que la joven Isabella despierte y rinda su declaración, veremos si sale o no, su otro compañero ya está libre -dijo el hombre gordo con arrogancia-

Pero no me puedo quedar! Mi madre está enferma y tengo que trabajar sino llego me van a correr! -grite exasperado levantándome de mi silla-

Agresión a un comandante! Muy mal señor Cullen se va a quedar mucho tiempo en prisión -me tiró una tarjeta telefónica- llame a su madre

Contuve mi furia y tomé la tarjeta y fui a hablarle a mi mama e intente no alarmarla, le dije que pasaría la noche en mi trabajo y algo tenía que inventar no sabía cuánto tiempo me iba a quedar ahí suspiré exasperado, Bella tenía que hablar, ella sabía que era buena…

Me encerraron y ahí estaba yo Edward Cullen, el alegre encerrado solo porque hice lo correcto, que ironía…


	4. Hospital

Bella POV

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, estaba aturdida realmente no sabía que me había pasado pero una parte mi me decía que tenía que despertar ya, algo tenía que hacer para curar este vacío que estaba en mi pecho, recordé todo…

James sangrando, George muerto, el encapuchado, el rubio alto y el otro, mi héroe necesitaba saber cómo estaba James, el se había expuesto por mi hay me tenía que levantar y abrí los ojos rápidamente y una mano tomo la mía

Tranquila Bella, todo está bien hermanita, todo -era Emmett mi hermano oso-

Emmett, como esta James? La familia de George, no puede quedar desamparada –hable muy rápido que Emmett me silencio poniendo su mano gigante sobre mi boca-

Bella, tranquila, James está bien, al rato lo van a dar de alta, papa ya se hizo cargo de la familia de George a ellos no les faltará nada –me acaricio mi cabello sonriendo-

Hermanita te juro que voy a matar al estúpido que te hizo esto, no te vuelvo a dejar sola, papa te pondrá guardaespaldas y todo va a estar bien ok? –Me miraba con culpa-

Alice donde esta? –mi pequeña hermana donde estaba y si le habían hecho algo?-

Ella estaba muy alterada porque presintió todo y la sedaron, pero no tarda en despertar –sonrió- por cierto, nena, -suspiro- apenas te sientas bien, vas a tener que dar tu declaración

Claro, diles que pasen por favor –sonreí levemente-

El agente, dice que tienes que ir para reconocer a las personas, pero tranquila, tomate tú tiempo ok? –me miro sonriendo –

Está bien hermanito –me estire para abrazarlo- pensé que nunca te iba a volver a ver –solloce en sus brazos-

Y que para mí no hay abrazo? –una cantarina voz sollozo en la puerta-

ALICE –grite y ella corrió a los brazos de Emmett y míos nos abrazamos por mucho tiempo lloramos, reímos, suspiramos luego Emmett fue por Rose y Alice y yo nos quedamos solas-

Le conté de los dos chicos me habían salvado y ella se emociono cuando le describí al rubio estaba emocionada me dijo que quería conocerlo, pero era imposible ni siquiera recordaba donde habíamos estado

Rose llego, platicamos por muchísimo rato los 4 juntos, luego llegaron mis papas y me abrazo, mi papa me pidió disculpas como un millón de veces y me dijo que quisiera o no me iba a poner seguridad y otro chofer, yo les asegure que me encontraba bien pero realmente no lo estaba necesitaba borrar el vacio que sentía seguramente era por James, lo que había sucedido seguro nos unió, pensé

Por la tarde fui a verlo, el ya estaba a punto de salir del hospital, de hecho ya estaba vestido y listo, yo por el contrario de lo normal, no usaba la bata tradicional usaba mi pijama una de seda morada porque según Alice era apropiada.

Siento no haber venido antes James… llegaron mis hermanos, Rose y mis padres y bueno no podía… -me silencio poniendo sus dedos en mis labios-

No te preocupes Bella, todo está bien, me siento bien… mala hierba nunca muere –dijo riendo-

No digas eso James, tú no eres malo –sonreí ligeramente-

Sonrió y se acerco a mi tomando mis mejillas y me beso ligeramente, fue un casto beso en los labios, el sonrió y yo igual pero ese vacío seguía y con el beso creció aun más la culpa llego a mi desmesuradamente me separe un poco de él

James yo… -comencé a hablar mientras mis mejillas se encendían-

Bella, tranquila, no pasa nada ok, no te quiero presionar –esbozo una sonrisa y yo se la devolví-

Ya que todo esto haya pasado… creo que te debo una cita –le guiñé un ojo-

Eres la mejor Bella –sonrió- te juro que te cargaría sino tuviera este dolor

No! –Grité- tú descansa ok? Sino a quien le daré todas mis exclusivas? –reí-

Señorita Swan ya debe ir a su cuarto a descansar –entro la enfermera-

Ahora mismo va –dijo James- descansa Bella –beso mi mejilla-


	5. Conociendo a Jasper

Edward POV

Estaba dando vueltas por la celda me sentía ahora si que como león enjaulado esto no me podía estar pasando, había hecho lo correcto, había salvado a la chica más hermosa del mundo y que recibía como recompensa? Estar encarcelado, ya tenía como 6 horas y nadie me decía nada, además me preocupaba Esme, como estaría? Tenía que salir de aquí, hablar con todos mis jefes para que me dieran otra oportunidad.

Edward! –reconocí la voz de Jasper enseguida-

Jasper, tengo que salir de aquí, Esme la tengo que cuidar –hable muy rápido-

Edward, tranquilo, te conseguiré un abogado de oficio para que te saque de aquí te lo juro –Jasper intentaba tranquilizarme pero no lo estaba logrando-

No necesito un abogado, la hermana de tu amor imposible! Con su declaración podría salir –Por alguna razón me estaban a comenzando a caer mal esas chicas, la que salve no estaba tan herida como para no poder dar su declaración-

Intentaré hablar con ella si eso es lo que quieres, pero será complicado –estaba nervioso pero sabía que lo lograría-

Por favor Jasper, has todo lo posible pero antes que nada, habla con Esme dile que tuve que salir de viaje o algo asi, que no sepa que estoy aquí por favor –le suplique, si Esme tenía preocupaciones podría recaer-

Ok, hablaré con ella, hablaré con Bella y… -hizo una pausa- QUIZA ESTE ALICE AHÍ! –grito emocionado-

Jasper, eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano pero no te distraigas por favor es horrible estar aquí –lo miré suplicante-

Tranquilo Ed, tu reputación quedará bien –me sonrió divertido antes de marcharse-

Alice POV

Bella ya tenía un día y medio en el hospital, tenía muchos golpes que no le permitían pararse a caminar por lo tanto mis papas insistían que se quedará ahí, Bella odiaba los hospitales y se forzaba a caminar por lo tanto se lastimaba más ya me había aburrido de escuchar sus quejas así que salí a despejarme un rato y para tomarme un refresco por alguna razón hoy me encontraba contenta, tenía un muy buen presentimiento como si algo bueno fuera a suceder estaba girando en la silla de la cafetería tomando mi refresco cuando en una de esas vi al hombre más lindo del mundo cumplía con las 3 reglas primordiales alto, rubio y de ojos azules. Me detuve y trate de concentrarme quizá era producto de mi mareo por tantos giros y más cuando noté que se estaba acercando a mí.

Esperen, venia corriendo? Y seguido por la seguridad que había puesto mi papá para Bella oh Dios mío tenía que salvarlo, este era un trabajo para súper Alice.

Qué Pasa? –me levanté de golpe y sentí como el piso se movía-

Este chico quería importunar a su hermana, señorita Swan –me dijo un tipo alto MUY alto casi como Emmett de piel oscura-

Importunar? Pero tampoco es para lo persigan como si fuera un delincuente –dije molesta, el chico me veía de forma extraña sus ojos brillaban muy lindo- yo me encargo… -dije asentando mi lata de refresco sobre la mesa y sacudiéndome las manos-

Pero, señorita su padre… -me decía el tipo gigante-

Mi padre no está, Emmett tampoco y Bella acepta todo lo que yo diga asi que la que manda soy yo quedo claro? -de donde había salido eso? Generalmente Bella y Emmett eran los de las ordenes no yo, oh no me estaba convirtiendo en una amargada como ellos-

Además de hermosa, con carácter, la chica ideal –susurro el chico rubio muy bajito, pensó que no lo iba a escuchar pero me sonroje al estilo Bella. Mientras tanto los tipos altos se iban-

El igual se sonrojó ya no buscaba donde meter la cara ni yo tampoco, pero que era lo que siempre le decía a Bella? Debía tener seguridad y si un chico me gustaba tomar la iniciativa… pero con esté chico me resultaba imposible, tenía una camisa beige y decía su nombre "Jasper" oficialmente era el nombre más perfecto del mundo.

Tú eres Alice Swan? –Su voz sonaba tranquila pero con seguridad la cual me transmitió enseguida-

Si, encantada –le di la mano- es un placer Jasper –le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa de la misma forma-

Co… como sabes mi nombre? –estaba nervioso seguramente era por los tipos enormes-

Tu camisa… -sonreí señalándosela- y para que necesitabas a mi hermana? -reí-

Me contó todo lo que había sucedido y que su amigo Edward estaba preso injustamente, necesitaban la declaración de Bella para que él saliera libre por Esme, que era la madre de Edward, al escuchar toda la historia me conmovió demasiado, tanto que fuimos a ver a Bella, ella odiaba ese tipo de injusticias por algo iba a estudiar derecho y yo buscaría la manera de ayudar a Esme, aunque no la conocía me conmovió muchísimo la historia.

Bella POV

Había logrado levantarme de mi cama con ayuda de Emmett bien, ahora solo debía dar unos cuantos pasos yo podía, Emmett estaba menos de un metro de mi y me extendía sus brazos

Haber Bella da unos pasitos –me hablaba como si fuera un bebé-

Cállate Emmett –lo miré molesta-

Oh vamos Bella, así te hacia cuando yo tenía 5 y tú 1 año –reía, estaba disfrutando la situación el maldito-

Calla y atrápame si me tambaleo ok? No quiero seguir aquí –estaba desesperada-

Esta bien… está bien aunque con tu torpeza será…. –la puerta de abrió azotándose en la pared y entro una Alice desesperada junto con un rubio… oh no era el rubio que me ayudó que hacia aquí?-

Isabella Marie Swan que haces de pie! –me grito su voz chillona-

Intentaba dar sus primeros pasos hasta que entraste enana –le respondió Emmett-

Enano esta tu cerebro Emmett! –le grito Alice sacándole la lengua e iba a comenzar el pleito… y el rubio intentaba contener la risa, Alice molesta era lo más divertido en el mundo pero necesitaba saber que hacia el aquí-

Ya basta! –Les grité- Alice porque estas con el aquí? –Me cruce de brazos-

Es cierto! –Abrió mucho sus ojos- Jasper vino a pedirte que des tu declaración para sacar a Edward de la cárcel

Y quien es Edward? –claro sacaría de la cárcel a las personas pero hasta que me graduara-

Edward es el otro chico que estaba conmigo el día del asalto –me respondió el rubio que se llamaba Jasper-

Que hacia él en la cárcel no tenia quehacer nada ahí! Diablos tenía que salir de este cuarto de hospital YA! El me había salvado de una violación segura y estaba en la cárcel y yo peleando con mis hermanos no sé de dónde saque fuerza y camine hasta ponerme alado de Jasper y le pregunté todo y él me contó que lo habían metido injustamente y lo culpaban de agresión a un comandante o sea a donde va a llevar este mundo con gente tan corrupta pensé…

Pues vamos –dije exaltadamente- no puede pasar más tiempo ahí es una injusticia –suspire-

Bella tienes que tranquilizarte todavía no te dan el alta nena –desde cuanto Emmett era tan maduro? Bueno eso lo averiguaré después-

Emmett no puedo estar tranquila cuando hay una persona injustamente en la cárcel lo sabes me altero es tanto que ve, caminé –dije orgullosa-

Oh diablos Bella ok iré a conseguir tu alta, pero si te matas en la casa no fue mi culpa –salió del cuarto para hablar con el doctor-

Jasper acompáñame debo ir por ropa para Bella –tomo Alice del brazo al pobre chico-

Alice espera –la detuve- ya me habías traído ropa

Pero no es apropiada para ir a la cárcel, Bella cuando vas a aprender? –en su mirada había desesperación creo-

Pero que no sea nada formal ni nada corto y no tacones no puedo caminar recuerda –la mire suplicante-

No sé porque tú y yo somos hermanas enserio… pero está bien solo porque estas descompuesta te hare caso –suspiro-

Oye! No soy una cosa –me hice a la ofendida-

Si Bella si como digas adiós –jalo al pobre chico y se fueron-


	6. Defendiendo a Edward

Edward POV

Ya iba para mi segundo día encerrado, Jasper no había vuelto a aparecer seguramente lo habían sacado a patadas del hospital donde estaba la chica Swan esas niñas seguramente eran chicas fresas que no se preocupaban por nada ni nadie.

No Edward no, ella no podía ser así era hermosa, quizá no se fijaría en ti pero de que es buena debe serlo, su mirada mostraba ser buena, me repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Estaba pensando eso cuando un carcelero me interrumpió al igual que unos chiflidos y piropos

Cullen tienes visita –me dijo aporreando la macana en los barrotes-

Me levante rápidamente, seguro era Jasper, aunque no creo que a él le dijeran semejantes piropos cuando me di vuelta me encontré a la dueña de mis pensamientos en las últimas 36 horas… era ella Bella Swan, la que yo creía que nunca llegaría ahí estaba, mirándome con sus preciosos ojos chocolates, tenía un pantalón de mezclilla entubado y una blusa blanca, se veía preciosa.

Edward? –Susurro mi nombre-

Sí, soy yo, me acerque y coloqué mis manos debajo de las suyas en los barrotes-

No te preocupes, te juro que te voy a sacar de aquí –en sus ojos podía ver la preocupación y la culpabilidad, definitivamente ella no era mala, era un ángel-

Solo tienes que declarar como pasaron las cosas, lo del oficial bueno, no sé… -admití algo decepcionado de mi, por un estúpido error me iba a quedar encerrado aquí porque no tenía para la fianza-

Tu tranquilo –me miró a los ojos sonriendo- sé que es complicado, pero confía en mi –le sonreí torcidamente y ella tomo mis manos- tu me salvaste, me toca salvarte –se fue dejándome completamente impactado-

Se fue y después de unos minutos llego un policía abriendo la reja

Cullen, sal te esperan para declarar –me puso unas esposas y me dirigió a done estaba el comandante, Bella estaba ahí sentada frente al escritorio con los brazos cruzados-

Así que usted afirma que este tipo no le hizo nada, Bella –decía el comandante mirando el ligero escote que tenía en su blusa-

Señorita Swan para usted y si lo afirmo, Edward Cullen salvó mi vida, el no debería estar en este lugar –decía firmemente, no sé donde le salía tanto coraje-

Perfecto, señorita Swan, retiren esos cargos a Cullen y llévenselo otra vez – dijo con un tono de altanería, yo sentí como la rabia corría por todas mis venas iba a explotar, iba a hacer algo ahora mismo pero no me dio tiempo-

Llevárselo? Porque! Ya di mi declaración el es libre –Bella se levanto de la silla y vi como una mueca de dolor se dibujo un su rostro que disimuló muy bien, el supuesto comandante se levanto de su escritorio y se puso a mi lado apretando mi hombro lastimado por los golpes-

El joven Cullen todavía tiene cargos por agresión a la autoridad –dijo mirando de arriba abajo a Bella ahí fue cuando noté que estaban más personas un chico grande muy grande de tamaño junto con una chica pequeñita la cual tenía tomado del brazo a Jasper y al chico grande a este ultimo como deteniéndolo para que no interviniera, seguramente eran los hermano de Bella-

Aunque dudo que el joven Cullen haya agredido su autoridad porque lo veo muy sano –Bella sonreía con ironía- eso está penado con menos de 5 años de cárcel, por lo cual tiene derecho a fianza o me equivoco? –Bella estaba frente al tipo su cabeza llegaba apenas a el pecho del hombre y de su gordura podían salir 6 Bellas pero eso no la intimidaba y me encantó su carácter fuerte-

Tiene toda la razón señorita, pero este chico no creo que tenga para la fianza… -esbozo una sonrisa grotesca- aunque podríamos arreglarnos de algún otro modo

Ponga precio a la fianza y dele gracias a Dios de que estoy de muy buen humor porque sino pelearía por sacar a Edward y sin pagar un peso – soltó cada palabra con una seguridad que sabía que si esa chica era mi novia me la debería tomar con cuidado-

No creo que tenga ahorita el dinero para pagarla, en realidad- y ahí los hermanos Swan se soltaron a reír tontamente menos Bella-

No le dije que se preocupara por eso solamente dígame cuanto – cruzó los brazos desafiante-

5000 dólares –dijo el tipo petulantemente retándola y lo había logrado, yo jamás tendría esa cantidad de dinero ni es mis sueños más locos eso eran como 7 quimioterapias de Esme-

Perfecto, -se separo un poco y tomó su bolsa- los quiere en efectivo, en cheque cómo?

En efectivo para que salga ahora mismo –iba a matar a este tipo algún día yo lo sabia-

Aquí tiene –saco 5 fajos de 1000 dólares cada uno y los dejo sobre el escritorio-

Venia preparada señorita Swan –dijo el tipo contando los billetes-

No, de hecho es lo que gastó en ropa cada dos días con mi hermanita –volteó a ver a la pequeña que estaba con Jasper y esta le dijo algo como "esa es mi hermana"-

Usted es la hija de… -abrió mucho los ojos- oh señorita Swan, su padre… -Bella solo sonrió con los brazos cruzados-

Si es Charles Swan, ahora suelte a Edward y… -tomó 200 dólares y se los tiró- para que se compre algo de ropa o no se…

Este se quedo aturdido e hizo una seña para que soltaran enseguida tenía que agradecerle, esa chica era un monstro cuando estaba molesta y si pensaba ser abogada Dios mío iba a ser la mejor de todos, me acaba de sacar de la cárcel y comandante era un corrupto. Salimos de la jefatura y su pequeña hermana corrió y la abrazo

Bella lo salvaste! Eres la mejor en el mundo no como callaste a ese tipo eres mi ídolo hermanita –la abrazo fuertemente-

Alice… mis costillas –dijo Bella haciendo una mueca de dolor y todo lo conecte, Alice era el amor de Jasper, el maldito la había encontrado, era un suertudo-

Bella, mis respetos, ojala te puedas defender así de papa cuando te regañe por venir sin seguridad –le dijo su hermanote abrazándola-

Hay… Charlie… -su voz cambio a temor- me va a matar pero habrá valido la pena –sonrió-

Pero si soy imbécil, me acababa de sacar de la cárcel y yo no le había dado ni las gracias soy de lo peor

Emmm Bella –susurre despacio, me estaba muriendo de pena-

Bella POV

Alice y Emmett me estaban felicitando, la verdad me sentía súper de haber logrado defender a Edward de ese maldito comandante corrupto además de que cuando lo vi tras la rejas algo se rompió dentro de mi fue muchísimo el dolor que sentí pero a la vez el vacio que había sentido los últimos días desapareció cuando estuve cerca de él.

Cuando comencé a discutir con el comandante ese, fui otra Bella, la Bella que siempre me poseía cuando estaba frente a una injusticia salía en mi una personalidad que si no lograba lo que quería me desesperaba.

Emmm Bella –una voz aterciopelada me sacó de mis pensamientos poniéndome nerviosa-

Si? –dije con un hilo de voz-

Muchas gracias, no tengo palabras para agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi hace un momento –me sonrió torcidamente y casi me desmayo de lo sexy que se veía-

No es nada Edward, tú me salvaste, debía devolverte el favor –le sonreí cuando sentí que unos fuertes brazos me abrazaron dulcemente, me sentía segura en ellos-

Bella… -Emmett tenía que interrumpir- hablo papá y… si no llegamos los 3 en menos de 15 minutos tendremos cadena perpetua –cadena perpetua no era horrible-

Oh… -Edward me soltó suavemente- nos vemos Bella espero que pronto –me sonrió- fue un honor defenderte –tomo mis manos y las beso para esto yo estaba más roja que nunca-

Ya Bella vamos…. –me jalo Emmett y el vacio llego otra vez necesitaba tener a Edward cerca, Alice se despidió de beso con Jasper, esa chica iba rápido-

Nos subimos a la camioneta Jeep de Emmett y llegamos en 10 minutos a la casa, y ahí estaba papá tenía cara de ser buena persona pero cuando se enojaba ni los dotes de Alice lograban convencerlo

Isabella, Alice y Emmett que les dije sobre la seguridad –frunció el seño-

Que teníamos que salir con chofer y guardaespaldas –dijo Emmett tomando el papel de mayor- pero papá fuimos en mi EmmettJeep el es poderoso y nada le pasa…

Tu hermana llevaba el carro blindado y ve lo que le paso Emmett no se ponen a pensar que si los pierdo su madre y yo morimos de dolor? –ok Charlie estaba muy molesto-

Papá teníamos que sacar a Edward de la cárcel lo metieron injustamente –si me castigaba lo haría felizmente-

Isabella aun no eres abogada tienes que aprender a controlarte –me miro en sus ojos habían chispas que luego fueron apagándose- quien es Edward? –ahora comenzaba el papa celoso-

Edward es el joven que me salvó cuando le dispararon a James y el comandante lo metió injustamente culpándolo de intento de violación papa tenía que hacerlo –lo mire suplicante- y para todo caso ellos no se tienen la culpa –señalé a Emmett y Alice- ellos solo me acompañaron para cuidarme

Solo por esta vez no los castigaré porque realmente no hay chofer ni seguridad, pero apenas los consiga ustedes no saldrán si no están ellos con ustedes sino los castigare quitándole los carros, si van a salir por favor con mucho cuidado sobre todo ustedes dos –nos señalo a Alice y a mi-

Está bien papá –sonreímos los tres-


	7. Primera plática

Estaba teniendo el mejor sueño de mi vida, Edward y yo estábamos en la playa jugando a atraparme y ya que lo lograba me cargaba sobre su hombro como si fuera un costal mordiendo mis piernas lo cual me hacía reír mucho después me dejaba sobre la arena y nos comenzábamos a besar suavemente riendo mientras el susurraba mi nombre.

Bella… -su aterciopelada voz ahora tenía un toque más sexy-

Bella… -repetía pero su voz ya no era sexy era más bien chillona-

Bella despierta Bella! –desapareció su voz ahora era chillona y cantarina-

Maldita sea Bella despierta –sentí unos almohadazos en mi vientre y cara con fuerza y abrí los ojos, era Alice diablos-

Alice que quieres? Déjame dormir por favor, llevo 1 semana sin dormir bien –me tape con mi sabana la cara-

Bella no seas floja levántate por favor –me quitó la sabana de la cara-

Alice qué hora es? Que es lo que quieres? –la mire con miedo y ojitos de borreguito-

No Bella no me vas a convencer con esa mirada y son las 8:30am y quiero ir a pasear –me dijo esperanzada-

No Alice compras no, eso sí que no, sigo convaleciente –suspire, llevaba una semana del intento de secuestro-

No iremos de compras Bella, dale soy tu hermanita y me debes consentir –oh no su mirada de perrito mojado y se mordía el labio inferior-

Alice… no se vale! –me senté en la cama- a donde quieres ir? –suspiré-

Solo quiero ir a pasear con mi hermana mayor no puedo? –seguía con esa mirada y ya casi me lograba convencer-

Dile a Emmett el es más grande y fuerte –dije haciéndome la tonta, ganándome otro almohadazo en la cara-

Vamos vístete ya te saqué la ropa que usaras –me jalo del brazo haciendo que me levante y me metí al baño, si iba a manejar necesitaba despejarme-

En lo que te bañar iré a decirle a papa y mama que saldremos, cualquier cosa vamos de compras ok? –Me gritó a través de la puerta-

Si Alice si, seré tu cómplice otra vez… -suspiré-

Escuche como aporreo la puerta y salió corriendo, yo termine de bañarme usando mi shampoo favorito y me puse la ropa que Alice había preparado para mí era un pantalón de mezclilla oscura y una blusa azul cielo, decidí solo abrocharme algunos botones ya que la ropa comenzaba a quedarme muy apretada de arriba… y me cepille mi cabello para variar no se acomodaba y me puse una diadema… me puse un poco de maquillaje y unos zapatos bajos no sabía que pretendía Alice pero lo mejor era estar preparados para lo peor, me miré en el espejo y bajé las escaleras

Iras de compras con tu hermana? –me preguntó mi mamá sonriéndome-

Si, -suspire, ella sabía que lo odiaba- ya se la debía… -reí-

Comimos un poco de fruta y jugo de naranja y tomé las llaves de mi camioneta, una Mercury Mariner que la amaba por el hecho de que se estacionaba sola la reversa y yo aun no éramos buenas amigas igual tenía un Volvo plateado pero decidí no ir en ese porque si realmente Alice tramaba algo extraño necesitaríamos algo grande para meterlo

Alice ya vamos –le grité y llego a mi lado a unos segundos-

Cuídense mucho por favor –nos dijo Renee antes de salir-

Alice a donde vamos a ir? –le pregunté mientras calentaba el motor-

Vamos a ir… a ver a Jasper! –Dijo emocionada aplaudiendo mientras ponía la dirección en el GPS de la camioneta-

Alice, porque no me dijiste que íbamos a ir ahí, me da miedo! –suspiré manejando con toda la conciencia que podía porque todavía me estaba durmiendo-

No te va a pasar nada Bella, además yo voy a hablar con Jasper tu… Emmm tu puedes pasear por el parque, si eso puedes hacer –dijo orgullosa-

Claro, seré tu chaperona –suspiré dando vuelta en una calle cerrada-

Te lo voy a recompensar hermanita te lo juro –sonrío arreglándose el cabello en los espejos de vanidad-

Sí, me vas a invitar un helado del parque porque ya se me antojo –reí y llegamos hasta el punto que marcaba el GPS, Alice se bajó corriendo encontrándose con Jasper, esté la cargo y la giró besando su mejilla-

Qué suerte tienes Alice… -sonreí un poco y me baje suspirando, iba a dar una vuelta por el parque, algo lindo debería encontrar-

Estaba caminando y me di cuenta que esa era una zona muy baja y pobre, pero no por eso se veía feo el parque, tenía muchas flores, una fuente, lugares para que andarán en bicicletas y juegos para niños me senté en una banca para tomar fresco relajándome un rato… cuando abrí los ojos vi a un dios griego saliendo de un restaurante con un millón de carpetas, se veía algo preocupado no podía tener mejor suerte.

Edward? – me acerqué a la orilla de la calle y le grité, el estaba en la escarpa de la otra calle-

Bella! –sonrió de una forma tan hermosa que casi me desmayo- que haces por aquí? No es un lugar seguro para una señorita como tú –ya estaba frente a mi abrazándome delicadamente-

Alice… acordó verse con Jasper y la estoy esperando –reí-

Con razón, ahora entiendo todo, Jasper se compró una camisa nueva ayer y se peino –reía y se veía súper tierno-

Y que haces con tantas carpetas, claro si se puede saber, -sonreí mientras nos sentábamos en una banca-

Estoy pidiendo trabajo –suspiró- perdí todos los trabajos menos el del taller cuando estuve en prisión –la culpa comenzó a llegar golpeándome-

Edward, lo siento muchísimo todo fue mi culpa –tome una de sus manos y una corriente eléctrica me recorrió todo el cuerpo-

No… No es tu culpa Bella –tartamudeo un poco para luego sonreírme-

Algo debo hacer para enmendar mi daño Edward –suspiré- pero si ya tienes el trabajo del taller porque te urgen más? –le pregunte, con el todo sucedía muy fácil generalmente no era muy sociable-

Me contó todo y sentí como mi corazón se oprimía, lo de Esme, su enfermedad, como su padre falleció el dolor que Edward sentía casi lo podía sentir yo, me dolía verlo triste y desesperado, me comentó que solo tenía ahorrado para dos quimioterapias más, tenía que encontrar la forma de ayudarlo o me dejaba de llamar Isabella Marie Swan.

Después Edward y yo comenzamos a hablar de cosas sin mucho sentido y me contó que Jasper estaba enamorado de Alice desde que la vio en la fiesta de cumpleaños, eso me pareció cómico pero a la vez lindo y llegamos al tema que no quería tocar con él porque sabía que me rompería el corazón

Y como siguió James? Es tu novio verdad? –me preguntó mientras nos sentábamos en los columpios del parque meciéndonos lentamente-

No, no lo es –reí- es solo mi amigo –le sonreí y pude ver un poco de alivio? En su mirada-

Perdón es que como vi ese día que bueno… -se sonrojo y se veía adorable-

Estaba preocupada –suspiré- pero no somos novios ni nada, quizá salgamos pero no estoy enamorada de él –ok Bella toma valor… tu puedes- y tu…? Tienes novia?


	8. Reporteros, castigo e ideas

Edward POV

Sentí como si la gigante piedra que cargaba desaparecía cuando Bella me dijo que no tenía novio, no sabía porque sentía esto, estar con ella me relajaba de una forma insospechada, mientras platicábamos todo fluía naturalmente como si tuviéramos años llevándonos, incluso más que con Jasper.

Y tu…? Tienes novia? –Bella se sonrojo pero a la vez se le medio fue la voz cuando dijo eso, yo no entendí porque pero realmente necesitaba decirle la verdad-

No –reí- ninguna comprende lo de mi mama y se enojan y se van –me encogí de hombros-

Pues que tontas –soltó Bella de repente y me di cuenta que pensó en voz alta porque se sonrojo más que nunca lo cual me provoco una risita – o sea es decir… tu eres muy buena persona… son unas tontas por no aprovecharlo –intentó arreglarlo y la abrace por los hombros apretándola sin dejar de reír ya los dos reíamos-

Hay Bella… -reí otra vez- gracias por darte cuenta de la realidad de las cosas ojalá todas fueran como tu

No –soltó una risa muy graciosa- pobrecitas… es demasiado aburrida mi vida –negó con la cabeza sonriendo-

La verdad es que no puedo entender como tu vida puede ser aburrida –ella tenía todo cuanto quería eso no podía ser aburrido todo lo contrario-

Todos piensan eso, pero, el 98% de todos mis amigos solo están conmigo porque "soy Bella Swan" no por ser Bella… -suspiró triste-

Yo no estoy contigo por eso –le sonreí de lado-

Lo sé –sonrió pero rápidamente se alejo de mi y su semblante cambió-

Qué pasa? –le pregunté confundido-

Los medios… Edward, por favor esconde a Alice y a Jasper… no la pueden ver aquí –me miró llena de terror y suplica-

Ok… pero luego regreso por ti… -la miré directamente a esos preciosos ojos chocolate que me derretían-

No, no es buena idea… dile a Alice que se meta a la camioneta –me dio las llaves- y que se esconda –suspiró-

No entiendo nada pero, está bien, solo dime te volveré a ver? –la tomé de las manos-

No lo sé, Ed… no lo sé –su voz sonaba melancólica, la abracé fuertemente y me fui corriendo-

Bella POV

Era oficial, odiaba a la prensa de chismes que solo me seguían y seguían, tenía que ocultar a Alice porque no se podía ver afectada su reputación además de que mi papá la iba a matar si sabía que no habíamos estado en el centro comercial, era preferible que me castigara a mí y no a ella, ella tenía mayor vida social que yo.

Me hice a la tonta viendo mi celular cuando escuche la voz de una reportera preguntándome por una entrevista, asentí y comenzaron las preguntas…

_Bella, que haces en un barrio bajo como esté? Aquí fue donde sufriste tu altercado –casi me mataban con el micrófono-_

Así es y vine para agradecerle a las dos personas que me ayudaron –sonreí-

_Cuáles son sus nombres? –maldita vieja chismosa que le importaba-_

No les puedo contestar eso, ellos tienen privacidad y no se las voy a quitar –suspiré pensando en Edward-

_Como van James y tú? Se habla que tienen planes de boda próximamente –ok esto comenzaba a asustarme mucho, ni siquiera habíamos salido-_

No, no hay planes de nada, solo somos amigos, el me salvo ese día y estoy muy agradecida, pero ni somos novios, ni nos vamos a casar ni nada –reí suavemente-

Edward POV

Vi a lo lejos a Bella contestar a los medios, no sé cómo podía hacer eso tan bien yo, jamás podría tener tanta paciencia para ellos con todos los chismes que inventaban. Mientras yo veía abobado a Bella, Jasper y Alice se despedían por doceava vez en menos de cinco minutos jurándose que se buscarían y no sé qué tanta cosa.

Cuando vi la camioneta de Bella me quedé completamente fuera de mí era preciosa… moriría por manejarla aunque sea una vez, llevarla a lo máximo de su velocidad.

Jasper y yo nos fuimos ya que Alice se quedó escondida dentro de la camioneta, pero nos quedamos cerca hasta que vimos que Bella se aproximaba algo triste… tenía unas ganas enormes de ir y abrazarla pero no podía, no le iba a arruinar su reputación nunca así mi corazón se destrozara.

Se subió a la camioneta y arrancó por lo visto manejaba muy despacio, cosa que me desespero, Jasper cayó en depresión abrazando la foto de Alice todo el día, yo por mi parte me pase el resto de ese día con mi mamá platicando cosas y anécdotas le conté lo de Bella y ella me dijo que estaba orgullosa de mi, luego juntos vimos la entrevista a Bella, tenía una facilidad enorme con los medios pero sabía que los odiaba sobre todo cuando le preguntaron por James.

La chica es muy linda Eddie –me dijo mi mama sonriendo-

Lo sé mamá, es preciosa – dije en un suspiró-

Me gusta para ti –me dio un codazo sonriendo-

Mamá es más probable que yo consiga un solo trabajo bueno a que Bella se fije en mi –negué con la cabeza riendo-

Hijo, en esta vida nada es imposible –me sonrió mi madre-

No quise contradecirla pero si era poco probable que sucediera eso con Bella, ella era una niña bien y yo un simple mecánico que estudiaba por las noches alomejor podía pedirle a Bella que me diera trabajo su papa de mesero en uno de los bares que tenía o de stripper… reí ante mi tonta idea quizá de mesero, pero stripper no… no tenía esa gracia.

Bella POV

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas de la última vez que habíamos visto a Edward y a Jasper, Alice no salía de su cuarto ya que no paraba de llorar, su excusa con mis papas era que eran sus cambios de humor de adolescente y yo bueno… tenía cadena perpetua por haber ido a ese lugar, Alice intento echarse la culpa igual pero no lo logro… Alice era la consentida de Charlie y Emmett de mi mamá y yo era la que todo hacia mal, así que eso me servía de algo.

No podía negar que desde ese día no había logrado sacarme a Edward de mi cabeza, tenía su imagen grabada en mi cabeza constantemente aun cuando Charlie me echara indirectas de mi mal comportamiento no me importa Emmett y yo intentábamos levantarle el ánimo a Alice pero no lo lográbamos se ponía a llorar desconsoladamente incluso Emmett llegó a decirle que dejaría que lo usara de top model para su ropa pero ella solo lloraba.

Y por primera vez en toda mi vida tuve una fantástica idea… necesitábamos seguridad y choferes, y… mi cerebro se conecto. Edward necesitaba trabajo, que ganará bien el trabajaba en un taller por lo tanto sabía manejar y respecto a la seguridad no había duda de que era experto en eso y Jasper con tal de ver a Alice seguramente aceptaría.

Me metí al cuarto de Alice de contrabando mientras ella se bañaba, me robe su celular para encontrar el numero de Jasper lo anoté en el mío y me salí de ahí corriendo, entre a mi habitación y no dude en llamarles.

Si diga? –Me respondió una voz masculina bastante rota-

Jasper? –pregunté para confirmar si era él-

Si soy yo, que deseas? –No me había reconocido, maldito mal cuñado-

Jasper, soy Bella, la hermana de Alice –dije todo muy rápido-

Que le paso a Alice? Está bien? -el habló más rápido-

Ella está bien… -reí- escúchame bien… tengo un plan…


	9. Guardaespaldas

Edward POV

Ya había pasado un tiempo y Bella no regresaba y yo no sabía donde vivía, no podía negar que la extrañaba, Jasper que solía ser coqueto, se la pasaba con la foto de Alice a todas partes… mis ofertas de trabajo iban en mal en peor, ya le debía una quimioterapia al hospital y estaba a punto de desfallecer con esta situación.

Edward hermano! Como estas? –llego Jasper riendo y saltando-

Muy mal y tu? Porque tanta felicidad? –Jasper tan feliz, sin Alice, no podía ser algo bueno-

Edward, encontré la solución a todos nuestros problemas! –esto no podía ser algo bueno definitivamente-

Jasper… drogas no, Esme se moriría si entro a eso –Jasper comenzó a negar con la cabeza-

Deberás que eres tonto Edward… -me dio un golpe en la cabeza- hable con Bella la hermana de Alice! –Sentí como me hervía al sangre-

Tú qué haces hablando con Bella? –lo miré enojado, nadie tenía derecho de hablar con ella solo yo-

Ella me marcó, vez que necesitaban un chofer y guardaespaldas y pues tu y yo sabemos manejar y la defendimos ese día, tu serias chofer de Bella y obviamente yo de Alice –estaba emocionadísimo y que rayos yo igual cuidar a Bella era algo que me encantaba-

Pero… como, o sea… -no sabía ni que decir estaba confundido-

Mañana ponte tu mejor ropa y péinate aunque sea imposible, pasaré por ti a las 7am para que lleguemos ahí como a las 8, me dijo Bella que si padre a las 9:30 se va a revisar los negocios y ella está castigada llegaremos y ella nos va a abrir y nos llevará con su padre –por primera vez en mucho tiempo Jasper tenía todo bien estructurado y seguramente era porque Bella le había hecho el plan-

Fui corriendo con Esme para contarle todo lo que había pasado, ella se puso feliz me ayudo a elegir que ropa me iba a poner y para festejar había comprado una pizza chica para los dos. Si nuestra situación era pésima había días que yo no comía para que Esme lo hiciera, pero era mi mamá y por ella iba a hacer cualquier cosa.

Esa noche no pude dormir de la emoción, en parte por el trabajo y otra parte por Bella el hecho de volverla a ver me emocionaba mucho, me levante a las 5 am ya no pude dormir más y aproveche a bañarme con agua fría porque el calentador solo alcanzaba para que mi mamá se bañara con agua tibia. Me puse una camisa blanca y una chamarra que me había regalado Jasper porque según él ya no estaba de moda, intente peinarme, lo cual fue imposible y espere a que Jasper llegará por mí.

Tomamos un camión y caminamos como 10 cuadras para llegar a la mansión Swan… creo que era del tamaño de toda mi colonia… Jasper llamó por el intercomunicador y la dulce voz de Bella me saco de mi asombro por la casa

Jasper, Edward pasen cuando suene la puerta –dijo antes de que un chillido sonara –

Bella POV

Había hablado con Jasper y habíamos quedado en que vendrían él y Edward por la vacante de chofer y guardaespaldas, estaba emocionada porque por fin iba a poder salir y además estaba cumpliendo la condición para que Charlie me dejara salir, además de que por fin Alice iba a estar contenta me desperté temprano y fui a ver a Alice que estaba dormida de tanto llorar, suspire y me fui a mi cuarto para arreglarme un poco después baje a la cocina y a las 8:02am llegaron, puntualidad, eso le gustaría a Charlie que se encontraba en su despacho oyendo música extraña.

Les dije que entraran y los fui a buscar a mitad del camino, la verdad mi casa daba flojera porque tenias que caminar mucho, los vi y Jasper tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mirando todo, Edward como siempre se veía guapísimo con esa chamarra que tenia… pero se podía ver en su cara que tenia días de no comer bien además de que estaba preocupado.

Hola chicos! –les sonreí abrazándolos-

Bella tienes un palacio, no casa –dijo Jasper exasperado-

Créanme que aquí aunque no quieran harán ejercicio –reí-

Es preciosa… - Edward hizo su maldita sonrisa torcida que tanto adoraba-

Gracias –le sonreí- ahora escúchenme… los llevaré con Charlie y le diré que vinieron por el trabajo bla bla bla ya saben… cualquier pregunta por más tonta que sea contéstenle bien… créanme el lo apreciará –reí- con eso debe funcionar sino aplicaremos en plan B que debería ser A –sonreí llevándolos dentro de la casa-

Y cuál es ese plan? –me pregunto Jasper nervioso-

El plan Alice, pero ese déjenmelo a mí –reí mientras miraba sus caras de nerviosismo cuando paré en la puerta-

No tengan miedo, Charlie es una buena persona… en el interior además ustedes salvaron a segunda hija… si hubiera sido Alice, lo más seguro es que ustedes ya vivieran aquí pero me salvaron a mi así que tienen que trabajar –reí- pero nos portamos bien –suspiré- pasen.

Papi –lo abrace y le di un beso tronado en su mejilla-

Bella nena, que haces tan temprano despierta? –Comenzó a reír-

Es que vinieron Edward y Jasper… los chicos que me salvaron aquel día –me senté sobre su escritorio jugando con los adornos que tenia- para ver si podías contratarlos como choferes y guardaespaldas de Allie y yo –sonreí-

Son ellos? –los miró con su clásica mirada de "soy muy malo"-

Si papi el es Jasper y el es Edward –los señale invitándolos a que sentaran-

Los dejo solos, para que platiquen y espero que les des el trabajo papi, no creo que quieras que Allie tenga otra crisis de compras –sonreí ante lo ultimo mirando la mirada de miedo de Charlie, Alice cuando pasaba más de un mes sin comprar era una cosa terrible… -

Me quedé enfrente de la puerta esperando, caminando de un lado a otro, estaba nerviosa y para tranquilizarme fui a la cocina a pedirle el desayuno a Alice y me tope con mi mejor amiga en el mundo nótese el sarcasmo aquí… Tanya, yo solía ser amable con los empleados pero ella me sacaba lo peor de mi.

Entre a la cocina y escuche que estaba hablando con otra de las señoras que nos ayudaban.

Es que viste los chicos con los que entro al torpe? –decía engreídamente-

Tanya, ya cállate un día te van a corren de aquí y si, si los vi –ella limpiaba la cocina-

Eran guapísimos, sobre todo el chico de cabello cobrizo –suspiro masticando su chicle con la boca abierta, si que era vulgar-

Seguramente van a trabajar aquí y para antes de que te lo imagines ya me abre acostado con él –iugh si que era zorra pero los celos comenzaron a llegar a mi no iba a tocar a Edward y decidí interrumpir su tan agradable platica-

Tanya, dile a Luigi que le prepare el desayuno a Alice –dije hablando con tranquilidad pero con firmeza, yo era una persona respetable no como ella-

Ahorita… -no se movió ni medio milímetro mientras seguía limándose las uñas-

Tome aire profundamente… conté hasta diez y aleje mi coraje de mi.

Haber Tanya… cuando yo te doy una orden, dejas lo que estás haciendo y vas y lo haces te quedo claro? – la mire con fuerza odiaba que hiciera cuando yo decía algo me gustaba que lo hicieran rápido pero con la que menos paciencia tenia era con ella-

Mira, tengo cosas que hacer ok? Dile a tu al cocinero – sabia que lo estaba haciendo para molestarme pero estaba demasiado feliz porque Edward estaba aquí y no lo iba a lograr-

Señorita Bella, yo le digo no se preocupe –me dijo la otra señora-

Muchas gracias –le sonreí con amabilidad- cuando esté listo avíseme por favor.

Me di la vuelta y regrese al despacho de mi papá y la puerta se acababa de abrir y Jasper acababa de salir junto con Edward y Charlie por sus caras parecían no muy buenas noticias por lo cual me preocupe, definitivamente hoy si no entraban mi coraje lo iba a soportar Tanya…

Entonces papi? Ya podremos salir Alice y yo –sonreí lo más lindo que pude-

Que te digan ellos –el semblante de Charlie estaba tenso y enojado y los mire a ellos que parecían tristes y enojados, me mordí los labios cosa que hacia siempre cuando estaba nerviosa

Y bueno? –les pregunte mirándolos-

Mira Bella… como te explicamos… -Jasper, veía el piso y Edward se pasaba una mano por su cabello nervioso-

Oh rayos ya díganme o los mataré –dije a punto de sacarme sangre en mi labio-


	10. Esme a la casa

Nos vas a tener que soportar pegados a ustedes por tiempo indefinido. Tu padre nos dio el trabajo –los dos comenzaron a sonreír casi riendo y a mí me llevo 1 minuto entender-

Eso… eso es… GENIAL –grite abrazándolos fuertemente riendo- muchas felicidades!

Estuvimos un momento platicando de cómo había sido todo y reímos los lleve por la cocina para que conocieran sus cuartos y pasamos donde estaba Tanya

Chicos aquí van a dormir, este será tu cuarto Jasper y este el tuyo Edward –se los mostré estaban separados-

Son más grandes que toda tu casa Edward –comenzó a reír Jasper-

La verdad es que si –sonrió él-

Solo les diré una cosa, tengan cuidado que por las noches suelen meterse arañas a los cuartos de los chicos aquí… -sonreí maliciosamente mirando a Tanya, recordándole cuando se metió al cuarto de Emmett para verlo mientras se bañaba y accidentalmente se lo había contado a Rose y bueno… Tanya termino en el hospital…-

Tendremos cuidado –me sonrió Edward-

Señorita Swan ya está listo el desayuno de su hermana, se lo llevo a la habitación? –Me pregunto amablemente la señora-

No, gracias –le sonreí sosteniendo la charola- tengo una mejor idea –se la pase a Jasper- vengan acompáñenme –sonreí mientras subíamos las escaleras-

Jasper, en una semana ya abras bajado de peso –comentó mi dios griego riendo palmeando el hombro de Jasper que subía concentrado para que no se le cayera nada de la charola-

Ja-Ja que chistosito eres Cullen –lo miro asesinamente por lo cual yo solté una risita-

Haber Jass, Alice ha estado en depresión sospecho porque, pero créeme que no quiero saber los detalles de su tórrido romance –reí suavemente cuando Edward se hizo para atrás riendo sonoramente intentando aguantarse- este es el plan, golpearé diciendo que soy yo y tu entraras y le das la notica y hacen lo que quieran… solo que cuidado que alado duermo yo y no quiero sonidos extraños ok –Edward se modio la mano para no reír y Jasper estaba más rojo que yo-

Golpee la puerta tres veces y no hubo respuesta

Alice, nena soy yo te traje algo de desayunar –le pase la charola a Jasper-

No quiero nada Bella, vete! –grito su chillona voz, yo rodee los ojos y le abrí la puerta a Jasper-

Que no me escu… -La voz de Alice se corto cuando Jasper hablo-

Ni conmigo quieres desayunar? – Edward y yo oíamos por atrás de la puerta-

Jasper! Amor –se podía oír como Alice brinco de la cama y se tiro sobre el-

Sera mejor que nos vayamos… -le sonreí a Edward- te mostraré toda la casa…

Si, yo tampoco quiero oír… -comenzó a caminar a mi lado-

Edward POV

Ver a Jasper tan feliz con Alice me daba mucho gusto pero a la vez un poquito de envidia el estaba feliz con Alice y yo no me atrevía a hablar bien con Bella me mostró toda su casa, era gigante era un castillo, pero claro ahí vivía una princesa que me habían encomendado cuidar.

Puedes usar cualquier parte de la casa que quieras –me sonrió-

Gracias, Bella –le devolví la sonrisa-

Como esta Esme? –nos sentamos a la orilla de la fuente de en medio-

Bien… -suspiré y sentí como las pequeñas manos de Bella tomaban las mías-

Edward, puedes confiar en mí como amiga, es más ni quiero que vistas como chofer ni nada –me sonrió tan dulcemente que una vocecita en mi cabeza me dijo "Edward puedes confiar en ella"-

Bella, siempre te estaré agradecido, con este trabajo podre pagar las quimios de mi mamá –apreté un poco sus manos-

Edward, tu salvaste mi vida, sino fuera por ti y Jasper ahorita quizá estaría en una iglesia dentro de una urna o en un cuarto secuestrada y violada –suspiró y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas-

Pero tú me sacaste de la cárcel, y me diste un buen trabajo –le sonreí suavemente- siempre estaré en deuda contigo

Bueno pues –se limpió las lagrimas- me harás un favor, iremos a buscar a Esme y la traerás a vivir aquí, tu cuarto tiene dos puertas así cada uno tendrá privacidad –me sonrió suavemente-

No, Bella ya sería demasiado abuso, no puedo hacer eso, Esme no va a querer estar de colgada en una casa extraña –conocía a mi mamá y no iba a querer-

Bueno pues, me comentaste aquel día que a ella le gustaban mucho las plantas no? –me sonrió- hay un jardín interior, ella se hará cargo de eso –está niña no sabía recibir un no, siempre tenía forma de conseguir lo que deseaba-

No te rendirás verdad? –Reí acariciando su mejilla suavemente, ella se sorprendió sonrojándose pero se veía contenta-

Jamás me rindo –comenzó a reír levantándose sacando las llaves de la bolsa de su pantalón y me las entregó-

Ahí está el garaje, no seas malo, préndelo en lo que aviso que saldremos por Esme, mi mamá estará feliz por tener alguien con quien platicar –sonrió antes de irse-

Comencé a caminar buscando cual era el carro y casi me desmayo cuando vi los carros que tenían en esa casa, santo cielo, parecía una agencia de autos, todos eran hermosos, algunos los había visto en las revistas que habían en el taller pero jamás me imagine estar tan cerca de ellos. Accione el botón del control que me había dado Bella. Esto no podía ser cierto, el carro que se iluminó era un Volvo negro, el carro que siempre había soñado aunque sea ver lo iba a manejar hoy. Realmente mi futura novia (se vale soñar) tenía muy buenos gustos.

Entre al auto y aspiré el olor a nuevo del carro, seguramente era modelo 2010 lo arranqué y dejé que el sonido del motor me enloqueciera, ese carro era mi vida después de Bella y Esme claro está comencé a manejarlo y era tan suave esta enloquecido. Me estacione frente a la puerta y vi a Bella sonreírme cuando entro al auto.

Ahora si, vamos a tu casa –sonrió mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad-

No se supone que deberías ir atrás? –le pregunte confundido-

No, porque yo no te veo como chofer, sino como un amigo que me esta haciendo el favor de manejar mi carro –me sonrió-

Y que auto… -susurre pero al parecer ella lo escucho-

Te gusta?, el volvo es mi consentido es tan lindo y perfecto –acaricio el tablero- es mi bebé

Es un carro precioso y genial –comenté sonriendo-

Pues… puede ser nuestro bebe –dijo Bella sin pensar aparentemente por la forma en que su cara cambio a un tono rojo potente y comenzó a tartamudear- es decir… podemos compartirlo, o sea cuando, -se trabo-

Tranquila, entendí bien -reí y ella se escondió lo más que pudo, para luego prender la música-

Después de unos minutos llegamos a la que era mi casa, le presente a Bella a Esme, entre las dos surgió una química instantáneamente y más cuando mi mama se dio cuenta de que era la niña que había salido en la tele, nos llevo caso dos horas lograr convencer a mi mamá de que lo mejor era que se mudara a casa de Bella y que esa casa la diéramos para rentar.

Cuando íbamos a regresar en el carro, Bella le cedió el lugar de adelante a mi mama, ella era la persona con dinero más sencilla que había conocido, esa chica era perfecta, pero sabía perfectamente que por más trabajo que me costara no debía mezclar mi trabajo con mis sentimientos.

Llegamos a la casa y Bella se fue para darme un poco de privacidad con mi mamá, platicamos por un largo rato mientras comíamos, las muchachas que trabajan eran muy atentas y buenas personas.

Había una chica, Tanya, era muy linda, tenía muy buen cuerpo y era terriblemente atractiva sin duda alguna, me quede abobado viéndola cuando un golpe de mi madre en el brazo me saco de mis pensamientos sexosos.

Fui a mi cuarto para relajarme un rato, acomodar mi ropa y ese tipo de cosas cuando Jasper entro rápidamente.

No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta? –lo miré encarando una ceja por el estado en el que venía-

Edward, Alice es una diosa… -estaba jadeando-

TE ACOSTASTE CON ELLA? –casi se me cae la camisa que tenía en las manos-

No, no tranquilo! Pero casi… jamás había besando a alguien así viviere siempre agradecido con Bella por este trabajo –se tiró a mi cama suspirando- por cierto, esa chica Tanya quiere todo contigo, hermano no desaproveches la oportunidad.

No creo que sea buena idea Jasper, sinceramente, recién acabo de entrar a trabajar y no quiero tener problemas con Bella – le dije sinceramente-

Bella, ella no puede opinar en tus relaciones o lo que hagas con tu amiguito –se sentó riendo-

Amiguito tendrás tu, el mío es Amigote –reí mientras le tiraba una almohada-

Dime de que presumes… -me tiro otra almohada y comenzamos a pelear como cuando eramos niños-


	11. Confundiendo las cosas

Bella POV

Había pasado una semana desde que Edward, Jasper y Esme se habían mudado a la casa, mi mama andaba por todos lados con Esme, ella se veía con mucha más vitalidad que cuando llego. Alice y Jasper parecían novios de tarjeta postal, tiraban miel a grandes cantidades y Edward y yo bueno… éramos solamente amigos.

Cuando llegue a mi casa después de la escuela, subí al cuarto de Alice ya que me habían dicho que Rose estaba en la casa y entrar al cuarto de Emmett cuando Rose estaba ahí era igual que entrar a una página porno solo que ahí tu hermano era el protagonista y no era muy grato.

Alice me contó de lo maravilloso que era Jasper para besar y que no se qué tanta cosa, creo que mi casa ya se iba a convertir en una sucursal de los negocios de mi papa. Yo le platique que habíamos ido por Esme y me interrogo para saber si me gustaba Edward o no, yo le dije que sí y mucho.

Después me fui a mi habitación para hacer mi tarea, escribí, escribí y escribí estaba muy concentrada cuando mi nana me subió mi comida, comí en mi habitación que porque nadie había llegado para comer de mi familia, pensé ir a comer con Edward, pero seguramente él quería estar con Esme. Termine de comer y seguí con mi tarea.

Mi celular sonó y era James, me dio mucha alegría saber que me estaba marcando ya que eso significaba que ya estaba mejor.

Hola? –Respondí la llamada mientras recogía mis libros-

Bella mía, como estas? –sonreí como tonta, como lo hacía cuando James me hablaba-

Bien, estaba haciendo mis deberes y ahorita iba a ver qué cenaba –salí de mi cuarto mientras hablaba con el-

Porque no mejor paso por ti y te llevo a cenar a un lugar nuevo que abrieron? –Reí en medio del pasillo, nerviosa-

James, está lloviendo horriblemente y me da miedo salir así, mejor vamos a comer otro día –la llueva me asustaba pero si habían truenos era terrible para mí-

Yo te puedo cuidar de la lluvia, pero si quieres salimos otro día mejor, cuídate mucho preciosa –su voz cada vez era más sexy-

Gracias James, nos vemos y también cuídate –cerré mi celular justamente cuando iba a entrar a la cocina-

Lo que vi fue… bueno… mi corazón se rompió en millones de pedazos y no entendía por qué, el solo era mi amigo. Me quede en shock cuando vi a Tanya sobre la mesa del centro de la cocina con la ropa mal colocada y Edward frente a ella besándola y acariciando todo el cuerpo de Tanya que odiaba reconocerlo pero era millones de veces mejor al mío. Edward tenía la camisa mal colocada.

Mi celular se me cayó de las manos por el shock haciendo el ruido suficiente para que ambos se separen. Tanya me veía girando su cabello en un dedo y Edward estaba más rojo que yo cuando me apenaba.

Edward POV

El cielo se estaba nublando y se pronosticaba un fuerte aguacero, deje a mi mamá viendo las novelas y yo fui a la cocina por algo de comer, tenía mucha hambre y luego iba a ir a ver que hacia Bella pero una hermosa mujer me interrumpió cuando iba de camino al cuarto de Bella

Hey tú debes ser Edward –me dijo sonriendo, Tanya-

Si soy yo –dije algo atontado por su belleza-

Eres más guapo de lo que me imagine –puso una mano sobre mi pecho mientras sonreía y yo me sonrojaba-

Gracias, tu igual estas muy guapa – ella se separo de mi y se fue a buscar la pequeña escalera para alcanzar algo de la alacena que estaba muy alto meneando sus caderas sexymente, cuando la trajo, se subió y se estiro dándome una vista excelente a su trasero, bajo una caja de cereal y se puso frente a mi otra vez-

Así que eres guardaespaldas de la torpecita esa… -esperen… le había dicho torpe a mi Bella? Oh diablos que estaba haciendo… me estaba perdiendo en una mujer tonta cuando tenía a la mejor mujer del mundo a unos metros de mí-

Si soy su guardaespaldas y no es torpe… es perfecta –la mire sentenciándola con la mirada-

Si, si como digas, Edward te daré un consejo… no te enamores se los Swan, ellos jamás se fijarían en alguien como tú y yo –esas palabras me dolieron y me hicieron bajar la guardia la lluvia ya había comenzado dejando a su paso unos fuertes rayos-

Oh esta tronando… me asustan los rayos Ed –Tanya me abrazo y le respondí el abrazo, lo siguiente fue estar besándola como un loco sexopata mientras ella se quitaba la ropa y me quitaba mi camisa, ella estaba sentada sobre la barra de la cocina y yo en medio de sus piernas acariciando su espalda y ella mi pecho. Un sonido de algo que se cayó me sacó, le suplique a todos los ángeles del cielo que no fuera ella, pero al parecer me iban a castigar por lo que había hecho.

Ahí estaba Bella, con su cabello sujetado por una cola de lado, unos pans y una sudadera con la cara en shock mirándonos.. Tanya parecía un imagen de los table dance de su padre por la cara y mirada que tenía y yo estaba a punto de morir de vergüenza.

Bella no es lo que crees… -peores palabras no se me pudieron haber ocurrido-

Este yo… solo… -yo me estaba acomodando la ropa y Tanya se puso detrás de mi- quería algo de cenar… pero ya se me quito el apetito… -dijo con una absoluta propiedad y entereza que me sorprendió, esa niña era una dama-

Bella espera… yo te puedo explicar… -iba a salir corriendo a su lado pero Tanya tomo mi brazo-

Baby, en que nos quedamos? Podemos terminarlo en mi cuarto… para que nadie nos interrumpa –ok como me había podido besar con esa persona? Dios Edward estas mal…-

Tanya déjame en paz ok? Se va a escuchar muy maricon lo que te voy a decir pero es la verdad esto que paso fue un completo error –me solté y fui tras de bella, ella estaba subiendo las escaleras-

Bella, necesito explicarte… -se frenó y claramente pude ver como se quitaba unas lagrimas de sus mejillas, yo le gustaba igual…. Y lo había arruinado todo, si seré bruto!-

Edward, no tienes nada que explicarme, tu y yo solo somos amigos y puedes ser novio, pareja o amante de quien tú quieras, en tu contrato no está la exclusividad para mí –sonrió- incluso si un dio vas a salir con ella dime para que no te interrumpa… -intente encontrar la ironía de sus palabras pero no estaba, todo era perfectamente normal- solo… no lo hagan en la cocina para eso hay cuartos –se dio la vuelta y se fue dejándome totalmente desconcertado-

Fui a mi habitación y me di cuenta de lo que ella había hecho, me había hablando como si no le hubiera importado porque sabía que eso me iba a doler más. Me la pase dando y dando vueltas en mi cama esa noche, no podía dormir, imaginarme como había perdido a Bella por 5 minutos de placer y que ni fue tan placentero… me estaba matando. Hasta que a las 3:30 am el sueño me venció.

Bella POV

Después de aquella escena tan "grata" que había visto en mi cocina Edward había intentado explicarme, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y en lugar de reclamarle, hice lo que mi pequeña hermana voz de la experiencia me había dicho….

"Bella cuando un chico te gusta y tu le gustas pero aun no son nada y el hace alguna tontería, lo mejor es hacer como sino te importara y dejarles en claro que solo son amigos eso le dolerá más que cualquier otra cosa y si puedes salir con otro chico lo matarás"

Tomé mi celular y le marqué al único chico que podía hablarle para completar mi venganza…

Jake, necesito tu ayuda –suspire entrando a mi habitación-


	12. Conociendo a Jake

Edward POV

Mi mamá me tuvo que despertar temprano porque yo no podía más solo había dormido 4 horas y la cama estaba tan rica que con todo mi fuerza de voluntad y culpa me levanté. Tomé una ducha con agua caliente y fría para despertarme, por más que intente mis ojeras y mi palidez se negaban a irse. Tanya intentó por todos los medios coquetearme pero no lo logro yo solo tenía un objetivo "Bella".

Edward, vamos a salir en una hora para que estés listo –una dulce voz me sacó de mis tonterías, se veía preciosa con esos pantalones negros ajustados, sus botas un poco altas y esa blusa de cuadros que se negaba a cerrarle arriba y dejaban ver la blusa que tenia abajo. Tanya la arremedó sin que "nadie" se diera cuenta-

Tanya, sube el desayuno de mi hermana en diez minutos –le hecho una mirada de orden que si en algún momento Bella me la daba correría por hacerlo-

Esta vez no vas a subirlo tú? –Tanya la comenzó a retar y paso abrazándome, yo cortésmente me aleje de ella, levantándome para enjuagar mi vaso de jugo-

No, para eso estas tú –sonrió Bella de la cocina meneando sus caderas de tal forma que abrí mi boca-

Edward se te va a meter una mosca –Dijo Jasper cerrándome la mandíbula-

Pero quien se cree esta mosca muerta –decía Tanya haciendo coraje-

La que te paga… simplemente eso –dijo Ángela, la hija de la cocainera con una sonrisa-

Maldita sea! –Refunfuñó antes de subir el desayuno de Alice-

Por personas como ella… -dijo Jasper negando con la cabeza- se dice que toda la gente pobre somos unos nacos mal educados…. –yo solo me comencé a reír y me salí para limpiar un poco el auto pero… no sabía en cual se quería ir Bella estaba dudando si ir a preguntarle o no cuando la vi sentada en el jardín interior desayunando una manzana-

Be… digo Señorita Swan… en que carro va a querer irse –le pregunté correctamente o lo mas que pude no sabía cómo estaban las cosas con ella-

En el Volvo, Edward y… -se levanto quedando muy cerca de mí, tanto que podía oler su perfume fácilmente- sigo siendo Bella, somos amigos recuerdas? –Me guiñó un ojo-

O… o… ok… voy a... sa... sacudirlo… -comencé a tartamudear como idiota-

Está bien, yo en unos minutos voy, vamos a ir a Starbucks –me miró sonriendo y yo me quedé como tonto viéndola ella siguió igual hasta que comenzó a reír suavemente lo que me hizo salir de mi tontería-

Eh a si voy a… sacudir el carro –me fui corriendo de ahí con la cara roja-

Bella POV

Pones a Edward nervioso era divertidísimo, me había vestido especialmente bien hoy porque Jake era un crítico de la belleza a más no poder. Si, era gay, su pareja era Paul, Vivian peleándose pero terminaban demostrándose su amor de las formas más explicitas que se pudieran imaginar, pero Jake aun sabía hablar como hombre y comportarse como tal, yo había fingido ser su novia un par de veces y él el mío en algunos eventos importantes.

Me había puesto de acuerdo con él para poner celoso a Edward y devolverle el lindo favor que me había hecho, vengarme de Tanya era rebajarme demasiado además de que me daba lo mismo sinceramente.

Salí de mi casa, después de despedirme de mis papas y fui hasta el auto haciendo el "movimiento sexy de Alice Swan" era izquierda derecha izquierda derecha cabello, cabello es decir, moviendo de caderas y cabello. Era increíble como mi hermanita me daba consejos de belleza y de seducción. Me subí al carro adelante mientras Edward manejaba.

Pasaste buena noche? –intente sonar interesada pero a juzgar por su cara no la había pasado nada bien- es decir… no se te metió alguna araña a tu cama? –me tuve que morder la lengua para no reír-

Digamos que… no pude dormir toda la noche y no precisamente por una araña –sonrió mientras daba vuelva en una esquina-

Fueron muchas? –ya me solté a reír- según Emmett… a él igual lo ataco y que esa araña tiene más de ocho patas –intente ponerme seria-

No, no fue nada así, fue mi mente la que no me dejaba en paz… -sonrió igual mientras se estacionaba sentí algo de culpa por Edward, realmente se veía arrepentido pero la voz de Alice llego a mi cabeza-

Flash back

Regla número dos: por más arrepentido que se vea, tienes que llevar a cabo las venganzas, Bella que tu corazón no piense en ese momento

Cual fue la uno Alice? –la mire confundida-

SIEMPRE hay que vengarse de los asuntos amorosos

Fin del Flash back

Vi a Jake apoyado en su Solstice negro con los brazos cruzados, tenía una camisa de rayas blanca metida en un pantalón negro, sus zapatos negros perfectamente boleados y su pelo estaba perfectamente parado.

Jake! –salí del volvo corriendo para abrazarlo, el me cargo y me di vueltas en el aire-

Bella estas preciosa! –hablaba como normalmente hablaba-

Jake… recuerda… Edward tu y yo… -lo mire apretando los dientes para no se escuchara lo que decía-

Oh si es cierto –cambio su voz a le hombre y me pego a su pecho- Bella es un bombón tu chofer… -me susurro de alguna forma que parecía que estaba besando-

Lo se Jake… pero te conté ayer lo que pasó y bueno ya sabes lo que Alice nos ha dicho –sonreí abrazando su cintura mientras entrabamos, Edward se había bajado y estaba apoyado en la puerta-

Ed, entra si quieres y pide lo que quieras, yo te invito –le sonreí y Jake bajo mas su mano hasta mis caderas y me susurro algo al oído-

Que sexy se ve molesto… -me hizo cosquillas su voz-

Claro Bella, estoy para cuidarte –Edward entro detrás de nosotros y se sentó en un lugar apartado-

Hay Belly Bells tenemos que irnos de shopping un día de estos eh, pero que venga ese papasote que tienes de guardaespaldas… yo dejaría que me guardara…

Jacob! –apreté su brazo fingiendo una risita nerviosa- yo lo vi primero así que contrólate –reímos al mismo tiempo mientras decían nuestros nombres-

Jacob, Bella y Edward –nos llamaron y fuimos a recoger nuestros cafés, Edward estaba tomando uno muy cargado para despertarse, Jacob un frappé que tenía no sé cuantas cosas y yo un simple capuchino frappé. Regresamos a nuestras respectivas mesas-

Cuéntame cómo esta Paul -susurre bajito y vi como los ojos de Jake se iluminaban-

Esta divis, divis; fuimos a un spa el otro día… -se quedó mirando algo sobre mi hombro-

Que pasa Jake? –lo miré-

Es que Edward no te ha dejado de ver – me sonroje un poco y Jake me acomodo el cabello detrás de mi oreja-

Tiene que hacerlo, le pagan para que me cuide –suspire desilusionada-

Bueno tu niña si que eres tonta… ese chico te quiere y si no lo aprovechas te lo voy a bajar –tomo mis manos para hacerme reír-

Tienes competencia… ahí está Tanya… -reí y a Jake le cambio la cara-

Esa araña… no es competencia para mi, mi reina –sonreímos-

Tiene cuerpazo… tenemos que reconocerlo – suspire-

Y sigues… Bella solo porque Paul es oh muy gosh no lo dejo, pero por ti me hago hombre –me giñó un ojo por los cual reí-

Hacemos el plan del beso? –me preguntó riendo-

Si, ese nunca falla… diré que eres… -hice una pausa pensando-

James! Ese otro bombón Bella, estas rodeada de papuchos –cerro los ojos y puso cara de placer-

Jake! Van a pensar que te estoy haciendo algo… -reí tontamente tomando mi café-

Bueno hay va… -se comenzó a acercar y yo a él ambos cerramos los ojos y accionó su celular para que sonara el mío, nos separamos fingiendo tristeza y yo "respondí"

Oh James… si la salida… pues no se ahora estoy con Jake… luego te llamo y quedamos… yo te mando más besos honey –Jacob se me estaba apretando la mano para no reír y poder fingir celos- ciao

Pasamos un rato más platicando ya de cosas sin sentido los dos y nos despedimos, Jacob era muy atractivo, tenía el abdomen marcado y su piel morena lo hacían muy sexy, era un desperdicio que fuera gay además de que vestía como modelo. Pensé en decirle que le ayudara a Edward a vestir mejor de lo que ya lo hacía pero me daba miedo que me lo bajara.

Saldrás con James hoy? –la voz de Edward era más seria y su seño estaba fruncido-

No, y tu como sabes eso? –me hice la tonta mirándolo mientras manejaba-

Debo estar pendiente de ti y el te marco cuando casi besas a tu novio –estaba apretando muy fuerte el volante lo cual me asusto un poco-

Me gusta que estés tan pendiente… -sonreí suavemente- vamos al centro comercial por favor –sonreí mirando al frente del camino-

Como ordenes… -estaba aprontando los dientes-

Edward estas molesto? –lo mire asustada, no quería que se enojara tanto-

No, Bella estoy feliz -me miró con unos ojos que casi salgo huyendo del carro-


	13. Caida de Bella

Edward POV

Bella se había visto con ese muñequito, diablos se veía tan ridículo, o sea "hay si soy el amiguito de Bella y ve visto como maniquí". Ella era mucha mujer para él definitivamente, los vi tomar café platicar yo estaba a punto de tomar mi café y tirárselo, tomar a Bella del brazo y llevármela lejos, besarla y ser felices para siempre. Pero no aquí estaba yo Edward Cullen el que siempre aconsejaba a los demás en guardar la compostura pensando en todo lo contrario cuando veía como un pocahontas mi bajaba en mi cara a mi Bella.

Habían estado a punto de besarse solo esperaba que esa llamada no fuera para enojarme más y claro ahí llegaba el karma para cobrarme todo hasta con intereses. Era James, quería salir con Bella y ella le había dicho que no gracias a Dios, pero se había despedido de él de una forma tan cursi que me molesto mucho. Salimos del tonto café y Bella se despidió del maniquí y nos subimos al carro, me dieron ganas de decirle "JA! Yo me quedo con ella y tu no".

Saldrás con James hoy? –le pregunte a un molesto-

No, y tu como sabes eso? –diablos me había descubierto que estaba oyéndola siempre pero se me ocurrió algo-

Debo estar pendiente de ti y el te marco cuando casi besas a tu novio –diablos todo iba bien hasta que mencione lo de su novio, apreté el volante más fuerte, sentí como la sangre dejaba de correr por mis dedos-

Me gusta que estés tan pendiente… -me sonrió suavemente pero en sus ojos había mucho miedo- vamos al centro comercial por favor –comenzó al ver al frente otra vez sin borrar su preciosa sonrisa-

Como ordenes… -apreté muy fuerte los dientes mientras me dirigía al centro comercial-

Edward estas molesto? –me miró bastante asustada, pero la rabia estaba en mi-

No, Bella estoy feliz -la voltee a ver y a juzgar por su mirada fui demasiado duro con ella- Lo siento Bella… -suspiré relajándome un poco, yo no podía juzgarla porque yo había hecho lo mismo-

No, no te preocupes está bien… pero ya no quiero ir al centro comercial… -suspiró pegando su frente a la ventana-

Bella, perdóname, no quise hablarte así… -la culpa comenzó a golpearme en el pecho-

No tengo nada que perdonarte… -su voz era triste muy triste-

Bella –me frené en una calle para poder hablar con ella, esto me iba a doler más a mí que a ella- eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero perderte –pensar en Bella solo como amiga me destrozaba pero no quería que se alejara de mi-

Siempre seremos amigos… y no me vas a perder –sonrió tomando la mano que tenía en la palanca del carro- a ti te debo la vida, Edward –suspiró sonriendo-

Te llevo al centro comercial? –le sonreí torcidamente jugando con sus manos-

Mejor no, si Alice se entera que fui al centro comercial y no la lleve me matará –sonrió apoyando su cabeza en el asiento de lado-

Mmm pues para eso estoy yo no? -reímos los dos-

Créeme Alice molesta es peor que cualquier cosa que te puedas imaginar, solo Jasper ha logrado tranquilizarla –sonrió dulcemente-

Regresamos a su casa y nos despedimos en la entrada, tenía que recuperar a Bella a como diera lugar no tenía idea cómo pero la quería demasiado, algo se me tenía que ocurrir.

Pasaron varias semanas, Bella y yo éramos inseparables, nuestra amistad era cada vez mejor y los viernes salíamos a cenar por idea de ella a lugares nuevos que ella no conocía y yo menos, la pasábamos genial. Ella había salido un par de veces con James, cosa que me ponía celoso y ella lo sabía y siempre me decía "Edward tu eres mi consentido…" pero eso no me bastaba.

El viernes había llegado por fin y estaba desayunando, Tanya no paraba de coquetearme, incluso se había metido a mi habitación en ropa interior pero ya le había dicho que no me interesaba en lo absoluto. Supe que Jasper estaba haciendo ejercicio en el gimnasio y fui a verlo.

Jasper, por más que te esfuerces nunca estarás como yo… -reí mientras lo veía-

Cállate! –seguía subiendo y bajando haciendo los abdominales- como te fue con Bella?

Mal… -suspiré y le conté todo lo del maniquí, james y en lo que habíamos quedado Bella y yo-

Pues eso está muy mal, pero bueno ahí está Tanya es linda y –lo interrumpí-

No, Jasper, Tanya solo fue un completo y absoluto error –comencé a golpear el costal que colgaba de la pared-

Bueno pues, -se levantó y se secó el cuerpo con una toalla- Alice quiere ir de compras, creo que con Bella, pero ella no sabe, me iré a bañar para llevarla, porque no viene con nosotros? –suspiré-

Pues tengo que ir… por Bella… aunque estar con ella me pone triste –suspiré y salí de ahí para recostarme un rato con Esme y platicar-

Salí después de un rato con Jasper para preguntarle a Alice en que carro se iban a ir y unos gritos que venían de arriba me espantaron pero a la vez me dieron mucha risa

NO ALICE NO POR FAVOR COMPRAS NO –gritaba Bella y se oia como corría por el pasillo-

ISABELLA MARIE SWAN NECESITAS ROPA NUEVA! –le gritó Alice y creo que la perseguía-

Emmett abréveme la puerta! Tu hermana me tortura –grito desesperada, parecía una película de terror-

QUE RAYOS PASA BELLA ¡! No me dejas ver mis caricaturas –le reclamó su hermano a mi dulce Bella, yo solo reía y reía junto con Jasper-

Alice compras sálvame! –chilló Bella-

Alice deja a Bella ya! Vete tú sola de compras -dijo el hermano gigante de las dos- te voy a acusar con nuestros papas si sigues así

Cállate Emmett que sino a ti igual te llevo, en vez de que me apoyes! Bella hace un mes que no se compra ropa es demasiado –grito- hasta Jacob ya me hablo para acusarla crees que eso es normal?

Tu novia tiene carácter… -le di un codazo a Jasper que se veía horrizado y yo iba a romperle la cara a ese Jacob tonto pocahontas-

Además… si Bella no se compra ropa, Jacob vendrá Emmett… -la voz chillona de Alice lo hizo estremecerse por su voz-

ISABELLA SI ESE HOMBRE PISA ESTA CASA LO MATO! VE CON TU HERMANA A COMPRAR, TU ALICE YA CALLATE QUE NADIE PUEDE VER PHINIAS Y FERB EN PAZ? –gritó y de ahí siguió un portazo-

No voy, no voy y no voy! –gritó mi Bella y escuche como se arrancaba a correr y la vi por las escaleras cuando comenzaba a bajar-

Bella no corras en las escaleras te vas a… -le gritó Alice cuando vi a mi Bella rodar desde el décimo escalón hasta el piso primero cayó de sentón y luego comenzó a rodar, yo intenté correr para que no se golpeara pero fue demasiado rápido todo, Bella se quedó acostada boca abajo en el piso-

Bella! Otra vez no –grito Alice corriendo para bajar las escaleras, yo ya estaba a su lado-

Bella, estas bien nena háblame por favor –la miré y ella se comenzó a mover débilmente-

AUCH! –arrugó el seño antes de que se diera cuenta que era yo y se sonrojo-

Que te duele? -llego Alice a mi lado- quieres hielo? Pastillas? Emmett… a no… creo que preferirás que Edward te cargue verdad hermanita? –Alice la estaba molestando! Dios su hermana se acababa de caer de las escaleras y la estaba molestando!-

Que paso? – se asomó Emmett por las escaleras y vio la escena- ah Bella se cayó otra vez… regresare a ver mis caricaturas –se regreso a su cuarto y yo no entendía nada-

Solo quiero hielo… me duele la cadera… -susurro Bella haciendo una mueca de dolor-

Dale Bella que vamos a llegar tarde al centro comercial –chillo su hermana yendo alado de Jasper que miraba la situación igual de desconcertado que yo-

Voy Alice, voy… -suspiró intentado levantarse pero no lo logro-

Me estresas! Sabes que me voy a adelantar con Jasper y tu y Edward nos alcanzan pero si no llegas, Bella vas a ver lo que te hare –se fue danzando mientras tiraba de Jasper

Esme salió de la habitación y vio la escena, le dije que por favor me trajera hielo para que Bella se pusiera.

Estas bien? –le acomodé el cabello atrás de su oreja-

Edward… te tienes que ir acostumbrando… esto sucede siempre –las muecas que hacía Bella de dolor la hacían ver adorable-

La ayude a levantarse y nuestros labios quedaron muy cerca, la hubiera besado en ese momento, cargado y llevado a su habitación sin dejar de besarla, mientras le quitaba ese dolor a besos en su cadera si Esme no hubiera llegado con el hielo. Ella se lo colocó en su cadera.

Vamos Edward… no quieres conocer a Alice molesta –comenzó a caminar con trabajo-

Si quieres te puedo curar como Esme me curaba de chiquito –le dije sonriendo, pero cuando mi cerebro se conecto a mi boca me di cuenta de lo que había dicho-


	14. Mi vida sin sentido

Bella POV

Haciendo un recuento de mi vida, todo iba de mal en peor con Edward, si lo veíamos en forma amorosa, porque Edward y yo teníamos una perfecta relación de amigos, cada viernes salíamos a cenar a lugares nuevos, algunas veces había salido con James y Edward me acompañaba como guardaespaldas, James se molestaba pero sinceramente no me importaba.

Alice, quería ir de compras conmigo, eso significaba cinco horas en tiendas sin parar de comprar, por huir de sus garras me caí de las escaleras, aun no comprendía cómo no moría después de tantas caídas, Edward parecía preocupado, Alice se preocupo dos minutos y a Emmett simplemente le dio igual.

Edward me ayudo a levantarme, porque Alice ya se había adelantado con Jasper al centro comercial, Esme me había traído un poco de hielo para que me pusiera en mi cadera, si ya odiaba ir de compras, con este dolor iba a ser insoportable, pero bueno… Alice molesta es peor que cualquier karma. Las palabras de Edward sacudieron mi curiosidad.

Si quieres te puedo curar como Esme me curaba de chiquito –dijo muy seguro de si mismo pero luego sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, no tan fuerte como el mío pero se veía lindo-

Y como te curaba Esme –le sonreí mientras tomaba su brazo para "ayudarme" a caminar-

Este… me ponía una crema… de unas hierbas… -su voz sonaba insegura, lo cual me hizo recordar lo mucho que me encantaba, pero no podía estar con él, su romance con Tanya me había destrozado el corazón-

Me parece buena idea, lo más probable es que se hinche como globo –suspiré- y más con la caminata que vamos a dar… -reí mientras me ayudaba a subir al auto-

Comenzamos a platicar de mis múltiples caídas, él no podía creer que me hubieran pasado tantas cosas, había veces que no se aguantaba la risa y se soltaba a reír. Luego hablamos sobre las compras de Alice, le explique en qué consistían se asusto un poco, pero nada del otro mundo. Cuando llegamos al centro comercial, me ayudo a bajar y a caminar… más que nada era mi pretexto para estar cerca de él.

Recorrimos los tres pisos de la plaza, Alice, Edward, Jasper y yo teníamos como diez bolsas en cada mano, más el otro tanto que ellos ya se habían llevado a los carros, yo con todo lo que había comprado, fácil tenia para no repetir en un año, pero Alice insistía en comprar más.

Oh mira ese vestido! –chillo llevándose sus manos a sus mejillas en señal de asombro- Bella es perfecto! –me jalo fuertemente para ir a verlo-

Alice, esta terriblemente corto y escotado, JAMAS me lo voy a poner –dije cruzándome de brazos-

A James le va a encantar…. – dijo levantando las cejas varias veces, vi como Edward se tensaba y cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, lo cual me incentivo a probármelo-

Me lo probaré Alice… pero es lo último que haré hoy, me duele espantosamente la cadera –suspiré-

Te juro que será lo último –me sonrió y fui a probármelo-

Me puse el tonto vestido, que era de color azul con florecitas blancas, me quedaba a la mitad de los muslos y el tonto escote dejaba ver más de lo que normalmente debería mostrar, obviamente no me lo iba a poner para ir a ver a James, lo usaría con mi traje de baño porque estaba lindo para verano… pero Alice no debía saber eso.

Alice –la llamé mientras salía del probador-

Ella se fue a Victoria Secret con Jasper… -una aterciopelada voz me dijo haciendo que mis mejillas se sonrojasen terriblemente-

Maldita enana del mal… -musité muy bajo pero al parecer lo escucho-

Porque? –una sonrisa torcida se formo en sus perfectos labios, haciendo que yo muriera en ese mismo instante-

Porque se suponía que iba a estar aquí! –Edward quería jugar sucio con sus malditas sonrisitas que tanto me encantaban… íbamos a jugar sucio- aunque… ahora que lo pienso tu me puedes ayudar… -le sonreí lo mejor que pude-

A… así? Y co… como? – Edward tartamudeando era lo más tierno del mundo, pero se intentaba hacer el fuerte-

Me queda bien o no? –le sonreí dando una pequeña vuelta suavemente hasta quedar de espaldas a él para "verme" en el espejo-

Yo pienso que te queda genial –el reflejo mostraba a un dios griego abrazando por atrás a una simple mortal de cabello marrón-

En… enton…. Entonces lo llevaré –dije en un susurro antes de alejarme de sus brazos y meterme a cambiarme otra vez, maldito sea maldito, sabía ponerme nerviosa, pero no iba a caer no yo era fuerte! Si se quería conformar con gatas como Tanya… que lo hiciera… -

Salí del probador ya con mi ropa normal y fui a pagar el vestido… me iba a servir y mucho para mi venganza que cada día me costaba más trabajo, Jacob ya no era bueno disimulando en algún maldito momento se iba a violar a Edward y yo no quería eso.

Regresamos a la casa y Edward me ayudo a bajar todas las bolsas del auto y subirlas a mi habitación, cuando pasamos frente a Tanya, hice como que me dolía el golpe de la cadera y Edward me abrazo pegándome a su pecho, si la mirada de Tanya hubiera sido láser muy probablemente hubiera muerto..

Los días pasaron igual de monótonos que siempre la única diferencia era que ya había entrado a la universidad al igual que Edward, solo que el estudiaba por las tardes nuestros viernes de cenas fuera de la casa, se cancelaron porque Esme comenzó con sus quimioterapias por tanto Edward la cuidaba desde el viernes hasta el domingo y así era, no cambiaba salvo algunas ocasiones en las que James iba a mi casa a su "visita", porque claro se me olvido… ya éramos novios wuuu que emoción (nótese el sarcasmo) por lo tanto el ya me besaba con más ganas y cosas se este estilo sinceramente cuando besaba a James solo pensaba en Edward.

Cuando cumplimos nuestro primer mes, James me dijo que era momento que nuestra relación se formalizara más, yo no le entendí hasta que me llevo a cenar a un hotel y luego a un cuarto del hotel que estaba decorado con flores, le dije que no estaba lista para dar ese paso y el muy comprensivamente me dijo que no había problema…

Como a los quince días de dicho suceso, Edward tenía que ir a servicio forense para hacer una práctica y después de doce horas convenciéndolo de que se llevara mi carro para que llegara más rápido y que yo me podía regresar con Alice, logre que me hiciera caso.

Salí de la universidad y vi a mi "adorado" novio, apoyado en su carro esperándome en la puerta, todas las chicas que pasaban frente a el babeaban… sinceramente Edward estaba mejor… en fin caminé hasta él y puse mi mejor cara de sorprendimiento.

James… que haces aquí? –le sonreí lo mejor que pude-

Que no puedo venir por mi novia? Se molesta el naco ese? –Odiaba que le dijera así a Edward-

James, ya te dije un millón de veces que… -le estaba reclamando pero me atrajo a sus labios besándome fuertemente, odiaba que hiciera eso, me lastimaba pero bueno…-

Te extrañaba Bella… -dijo abrazándome con fuerza, más de la necesaria-

Y yo a ti… -me voy a ir al infierno por mentirosa- mi amor… me puedes soltar un poco… me duele –suspiré tenía que ser amable, James no se tenía la culpa de que solo estuviera con él por molestar a Edward, además el había recibido un disparo por salvarme-

Discúlpame amor…. –me sonrió con amor, que tan malo sería amar a James? El me quería, me lo había demostrado, además el era de mi nivel social… además era atractivo, tenía el abdomen marcado como me gustaba… era una buena persona y otra vez me quería… cosa que Edward no-

Tengo que esperar a que llegue Alice… -le sonreí- ella me va a llevar a mi casa… -coloqué mis manos sobre su fuerte pecho mientras sentía las suyas en mi cadera a dos milímetros de mi pompas-

Alice, ya sabe que te vas a ir conmigo… le avise –me guiñó un ojo antes de besarme con suavidad- vamos a aprovechar que no está tu gorila –lo miré feo- perdón Edward y vamos a comer algo rico –me sonrió-

Bueno… -reí- vamos a comer, pero entonces le avisaré a Alice que ya estoy contigo –saqué mi celular pero él me lo quitó-

Amor… todo está bien ok? –acarició mi mejilla derecha- vamos… conozco un lugar que te va a encantar –me abrió la puerta del carro-

Está bien, está bien baby –suspiré y me subí al carro, el se dio la vuelta y arranco el carro-

Me llevó a comer unos cortes de carne que por cierto estaban deliciosos, por más que insistió y me rogo, no tomé nada más mi refresco, no me acostumbraba a tomar sinceramente, no me gustaba el sabor.

Salimos del restaurante y me comencé a sentir un poco mal, así que le dije a James, el se preocupo mucho y me llevo a mi casa, en el camino me dio demasiado sueño y me quedé profundamente dormida.


	15. Secuestro

Cuando desperté me sentía aturdida, no sabía dónde estaba pero esto definitivamente no era mi cuarto, me levanté de la cama con cuidado, parecía el departamento de un hombre, comencé a caminar lentamente ya que todo aun me daba vueltas, unos brazos fuertes me envolvieron y luego me cargaron.

Mi cielo ya despertaste –la voz de James me hizo entender algunas cosas-

Me siento mal… -gemí contra su pecho-

Lo se mi vida… el efecto se te pasara en un rato… es que era la única forma que aceptaras –acaricio mi mejilla, sentí como una onda fría se apoderaba de mi columna vertebral, James me tenía secuestrada-

De que hablas? –hable con miedo-

Hablo de que… -su manó bajó por mi cintura- me pagaron mucho por ti Bella… todo hubiera sido más sencillo si el idiota de Edward y su amigo no hubieran llegado por ti

James, pero tu y yo somos novios –lo miré a los ojos, tenía que usar todas mis armas para ganar tiempo- y nos amamos… -acaricié su mejilla, mientras pensaba que era Edward, el me tenía que rescatar-

Oh claro que si amor… -me besó fuertemente- te juro que no sufrirás mucho… solo te venderé y luego te comprare mi amor… -acarició mi cabello mientras se colocaba sobre mi-

Venderme? James… tengo miedo –ya no estaba fingiendo realmente tenía miedo-

Si preciosa, a Félix –diablos él era el peor enemigo de papa- el te quiere para sus negocios… ya sabes… las casas de citas –me guiñó un ojo- te quiere para él… pero tu solo serás mía Bella, -comenzó a besarme el cuello suavemente, yo solo podía apretar los ojos fuertemente para concentrarme y no llorar-

Quiero tu cuerpo… quiero tu virginidad… -susurraba en mi oído mientras me quitaba suavemente los botones, maldita sea Bella piensa en algo piensa en algo! Me exigí-

Amor… yo igual quiero ser tuya completamente, pero quiero ir al baño –diablos Bella no se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor?-

Está bien princesa… -se hizo un lado y sentí como el aire regresaba a mis pulmones-

Me metí al baño y busqué alguna maldita forma de escapar, pero no había, yo solo pensaba en Edward, lo quería, quería que me salvara de esto, el era mi héroe, mi guardaespaldas, que estaría haciendo ahorita? Ojalá que se hubieran dado cuenta de mi ausencia, para que me buscaran y me salvaran, no quería estar con James seguro me lastimaría. No me di cuenta cuando empecé a llorar, quería a Edward…

Mi amor esta bien? –preguntó James-

Si mi vida… ya voy –diablos tenía que hacer algo con mi cara, opté por lavármela y seguir ganando tiempo-

Salí del baño y lo vi alado de la puerta esperándome yo le sonreí lo mejor que pude y se me ocurrió algo.

James… me dejas llamar a casa? –le sonreí besando su barbilla, oficialmente James me daba asco-

No creo que sea buena idea… -cerró los ojos sintiendo mi beso-

Porque no? Así no se preocuparían –rocé mi nariz contra su cuello, piensa en Edward Bella piensa en Edward! –

Bueno pero que sea rápido –me pasó su celular- no les digas que estás conmigo, di que te quedaste a estudiar en la biblioteca y que te regresaras con una amiga quedo claro? –me dijo-

Ok –mi voz sonó temblorosa pero al parecer no se dio cuenta-

Llamé el número de mi casa y una aterciopelada voz me respondió bastante alterado y preocupado

Bella, nena dime que estas bien por favor –imploro apenas respondió-

Si Alice, estoy bien… -tenía que mentir-

El teléfono del que estás hablando es del que te tiene secuestrada? –me preguntó-

Si nena, estoy en la escuela –me mordí los labios, la voz de Edward me partía el alma-

Te juro, que te voy a sacar de donde quiera que estés esta misma noche ok? –la voz de Edward sonaba totalmente diferente a otras ocasiones, ahorita era más fuerte-

Ok… te quiero hermanita… -las lagrimas comenzaron a llenar mis ojos-

Y yo a ti Bella, con toda mi alma… -la voz de Edward se quebró igual- nunca lo olvides mi amor…

James me quitó el teléfono sonriéndome, maldito sea, lo odiaba, pero tenía que aguantarme, Edward no tardaría en salvarme, estaba segura de eso, vi que estábamos cerca de una cocina así que…

Amor, tengo sed –le sonreí-

Ahorita te doy agua –sonrió mientras masticaba un sándwich-

No tienes algo más fuerte? –le guiñé un ojo, ahora entendía a Emmett cuando decía "bella hay veces que necesitas tomar para agarrar valor"-

Oh, tengo justo lo que necesitas… -sonrió y me dio un vasito con whiskey-

Gracias –le sonreí y me lo tome de un jalón, maldita sea tenía que entretenerlo-

Y dime amor… -le robe uno de los sándwiches que estaba comiendo- cuanto tiempo tardaras en salvarme? –me senté sobre la meseta mirándolo-

Debo juntar más dinero, para sacarte del país después de eso y desaparecer –se puso entre mis piernas y comenzó a acariciarlas-

Y crees que no te van a reconocer en otra parte? –ok le daremos en su ego- digo… tu programa sale por todo el mundo… y eres tan famoso -comencé a jugar con su cabello imaginándome el cabello de cobrizo de Edward-

Eso es lo único malo, mi cielo… tendrás que lidiar con mis fans –ODIABA! Su maldito ego, que no se daba cuenta que estaba feo? Que su cuerpo estaba lleno de esteroides? Aah iba a explotar-

No me importaría con tal de estar contigo –maldita sea que bien mentía, toma eso Jacob Black no que no sabía mentir?-

En serio mi amor? Enserio me amas tanto? –Acarició mi cabello bajando por mi espalda-

Con toda mi vida James –le sonreí, suavemente-

Bella… -buscó mis labios para besarme pero yo voltee mi cara y sus labios se estamparon contra mi mejilla-

James… si me quieres tanto porque me vas a vender? –necesitaba saber… quizá yo igual era una desgraciada, el me quería pero yo quería a otro-

Porque me va a dar mucho dinero mi amor… y con eso podemos ser muy felices juntos… -comenzó a besarme con "pasión" que más bien me lastimaba-

James… me duele –dije entre besos, las cosas ya se estaban saliendo de control definitivamente, si Edward se tardaba más iba a suceder lo peor-

Bella… tus labios… son tan… ricos –decía mientras besaba mi cuello y abría mis piernas para colocarse en medio y apretar mis pompas-

Después comenzó a acariciar mis senos fuertemente, James no conocía la ternura aparentemente, todo era muy tosco y me dolía bastante como me apretaba.

James –lo empuje un poco- me estas lastimando –gemí de dolor cuando apretó uno de mis senos fuertemente-

Y te va a doler más sino cooperas mi amor –volvió a atacar mis labios apretando mis piernas, me levanto y me tiró sobre un diván

Sus besos fueron bajando por cuello hasta mis senos, elevo mis manos hacia arriba de mi cabeza y cuando iba a destrozar mi blusa, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a mi héroe.

Suéltala no estás viendo que la estas lastimando? –gritó con su voz aterciopelada-

Lárgate de aquí o la mato –gritó levantándome y con su brazo me sostuvo por el cuello quedando de frente a Edward mientras me apuntaba con la pistola-

Vamos a negociar James –intervino Charlie, apareciendo atrás de Edward- te doy lo que quieras pero deja a mi hija….


	16. Rescatando a Bella

**Hooola :) despues de una MUY MUY MUUUY LARGA ausencia aqui estoy yo otravez con este fic :) jajaja prometo de verdad aputarme con las historias y seguir subiendo los capitulos lo más pronto posible, para que despues de terminarlas poder pasar a otras ideas que tengo en mente :O jajaja espero que disfruten el capitulo y de verdad me perdonen por tardar tanto, pero ahora las cosas ya cambiaron y trataré de organizarme mas con la universidad (recien termine mi primer semestre) para poder seguir escribiendo.**

**Bueno ya sin tanto rollo las dejo con el capitulo :) y les agradesco por sus comentarios un besote**

Edward POV

Cuando escuche la voz de mi Bella en el teléfono, así de nerviosa y asusta sentí que el mundo se me caía encima, solo quería ir corriendo y rescatar a mi princesa de ese tipo. El sr. Swan estaba desesperado, enseguida sospecho de que se trataba, rastreamos la llamaba y fuimos. Yo nunca había tenido una pistola en mis manos, pero por Bella sería capaz de hacer lo que fuera.

Edward, tranquilo todo va a estar bien – Jasper intentaba tranquilizarme pero era inútil-

No me pidas eso imagina que Alice está ahí? Como estarías –lo mire fijamente apretando la mandíbula-

Ya se Ed, pero tienes que estar tranquilo, si te alteras las cosas pueden ponerse mal y Bella estará en más peligro –no sé porque Jasper tenía la razón-

Está bien está bien me tranquilizo –me lleve las manos a la cabeza tratando de tranquilizarme pero era imposible-

Cuando el auto se detuvo me baje rapidísimo, la policía estaba con nosotros pero acordamos que solo subiríamos Charlie y yo y Jasper se quedaría atrás por cualquier cosa. Cuando llegamos al piso de James rompí la puerta y lo primero que vi fue a mi ángel sobre un diván a punto de ser violada otra vez, pero ahora, por James.

Él la tenía sometida por el cuello apuntándola con una pistola, puedo decir que es la imagen más horrible que he visto, la vida de Bella dependía solamente de James y yo no podía hacer nada

Quiero 20 millones de dólares -grito James- y una casa en Europa –tiró más del cuello de Bella-

Está bien, te lo daré… pero deja a mi hija James –Charlie trataba de sonar tranquilo pero no podía-

No no… Bella se viene conmigo a Europa, al menos quiero tener su cuerpo y cuando me arte se las devuelvo –era un maldito cerdo asqueroso, los hermosos ojos de Bella estaban llenos de lágrimas que me miraban pidiéndome perdón y en sus labios pude ver que me decía "te quiero"-

James, amor… -como lo había llamado? Amor? Cómo?- deja que se vayan… no les hagas daño y tú y yo nos vamos a Europa a vivir solitos si? –Su voz sonaba temblorosa y su mano lentamente tomo la de James con la que sujetaba su cuello-

Hablas enserio Bella? –el cerdo preguntaba dulcificando la mirada, viendo a Bella-

Si James… -lo miró, pero no dejaba de llorar… Bella solo estaba distrayéndolo o eso quería creer yo- pero baja el arma

Todo fue muy rápido a partir de ese momento, James bajo el arma y trato de besar a Bella, ella corrió hacia Charlie, el cual la abrazo pegándola a su pecho, James disparo pero mi trabajo era proteger y cuidarla y no solo por mi trabajo aun cuando yo no fuese su guardaespaldas, lo hubiera hecho sin pensarlo… me tire estilo portero cubriendo el cuerpo de Bella y la bala me impacto y un dolor terrible se apodero de mi…

Bella POV

Los segundos se convirtieron en horas cuando James le disparo a Edward, la policía entró llevándose a James, me parecía oír que gritaba pero era como si al mundo entero le hubieran puesto mute, solo éramos Edward y yo, no se movía. Él estaba tirad en el piso y se veía el impacto de la bala.

Edward, háblame por favor –lloraba acariciando su rostro-

Por favor no me hagas esto, Edward, respóndeme, dime que todo va a estar bien por favor –ya no podía más del llanto y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho mientras lloraba-

A lo lejos una voz me saco de mi llanto, la reconocía bien pero se oía lejos muy lejos…

Ya Edward no seas maricon y levántate –decia esa voz sacudiéndolo con fuerza- vas a dejar a la pobre Bella mal si sigues con tus cosas de niñita…

Como se atrevía Jasper a hablarle así no se daba cuenta que el amor de mi vida estaba agonizando?

Mmm? –juro que ese ha sido el sonido más hermoso hasta ahora-Jasper, vete a la m…

EDWARD! –grite mirándolo- estas vivo! –no pude evitar sonreír al ver como arrugaba la frente me imagino a causa del dolor y se trataba de quitar la camisa yo comencé a ayudarle… mi mente viajo y viajo… hasta que me obligue a regresar y mirarlo con amor a sus hermosos ojos que ahora me veían-

Bella estas bien? –su voz sonaba débil mientras se sentaba y se quitaba el chaleco lentamente-

Si Edward estoy perfectamente –le sonreí y estaba a punto de morir cuando entendí que iba a quedar su torso desnudo cuando Charlie me saco de mi ensueño-

Bella, tienes que ir a dar tu declaración, el joven Cullen está bien gracias al cielo y Jasper lo puede ayudar… -me levanto mi papa y me fui con el-

Fuimos al MP y ahí comente todo lo que había pasado con detalles, etc. yo adoraba estar metida ahí pero mi mente estaba en mi casa con Edward, teníamos muchísimas cosas que hablar, tenía que explicarle miles de cosas.

Cuando llegue a mi casa lo único que quería ir con Edward y estar con él, pero sabía que eso no iba a ser posible, me puse a pensar en el feo momento por el que habrán pasado mis papás, mis hermanos… así que estuve con ellos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo realmente sentí el cariño de mis papas cuando me abrazaron, cerré mis ojos y me remonte a los recuerdos cuando era bebé y me caía y Charlie y Renee iban corriendo a levantarme o cuando Emmett se ponía como perrito y yo me subía a su espalda jugando a que era mi caballo, luego cuando llego Alice, el decía que tenía que cuidar a sus dos princesitas, a mis ojos llegaron una cantidad tremenda de lagrimas y los cinco lloramos…

Unas horas después mi nana me aviso que me había preparado la tina con agua calientita para que me relajara, Alice se había quedado dormida y Emmett la llevo a su habitación, mis papas igual se fueron a su habitación ya que por toda la preocupación, se sentían muy cansados, en la casa había mucha calma… un silencio relajante y a mi mente llegaron las imágenes de James sobre mi… la desesperación empezó a golpear mi pecho por lo que decidí sumergirme. El calor del agua me regreso la tranquilidad acompañada de una sonrisa torcida que me hacia vibrar y a la vez recordar.

Salí rápidamente del agua, dispuesta a verlo, no estaba tan preocupada ya que seguramente Esme igual quería estar con su hijo… me imagino la preocupación por la que paso. Me coloque unos pans y una chamarra deportiva, me puse un poco de perfume y Salí a buscar a Edward, en el camino me tope con Jasper que salía del cuarto de Alice.

Bella como estas? –Me pregunto mí… ahora ya formalmente declarado por la santa sede, es decir mis padres, cuñado-

Un poco más tranquila, Jas, Alice sigue dormida no? –por la cara de Jasper se veía que no estaban portándose mal...-

Despertó y me llamo, quiere leche –me sonrío, mientras bajábamos juntos las escaleras-

Sí, eso suele hacer cuando está nerviosa, con miedo o triste, desde que es bebe… -sonreí recordando a Alice de tres años golpeando mi puerta para que la llevara por leche, yo iba por Emmett y los tres bajábamos a la cocina por nuestras cajitas de leche- por cierto como esta Edward?

El mari… perdón, Edward estaba con Esme hace un rato –dijo cuando ya habíamos llegado a la cocina-

Puedes ver si está ahí por favor? –Lo mire sonriendo- tengo que darle las gracias… yo te doy la leche de Alice por mientras –le sonreí y me puse a preparar la leche especialmente como le gustaba a Alice, tenía que ser Light pero con 5 cucharadas de azúcar… si yo tampoco entiendo a mi hermana-

Tu aquí? Porque no te moriste… -claro esos eran los comentarios de buen gusto de Tanya y yo no tenía paciencia para soportarla… hoy no-

Primero que nada, no te permito que me hables así, pero como me das lastima te responderé –deje el vaso de Alice sobre la mesa- para tu buena suerte, tendrás que verme todos los días de tu asquerosa vida, sabes por qué? Porque trabajas para mí y será así hasta que me fastidie –la mire sonriéndole por primera vez como niña caprichosa- al menos tu vida tendrá una razón de ser con este trabajo…

Mira princesa… -ahí venia su ataque…- podrás tener todo el dinero de tu papi pero mírate… eres un intento de mujer que no logras atraer la atención de nadie… solo del gay de tu amigo… y eres tan poca cosa que le gustan los hombres por conocerte a ti –ok… llegue a la primera rayita de mis limites-

Di lo que quieras, Tanya, pero tu quisieras ser como yo, intentas parecerte a mí, pero, sabes qué? Jamás lo lograras y te digo porqué? Porque no tienes clase, ni educación, estas aquí por el aprecio que tenemos a tu madre y es una vergüenza que tu madre siendo una persona tan buena haya tenido una hija como tu –la mire con dureza- y prefiero estar sola, a tener que insinuármele a un hombre para que me haga caso y luego me deje con tremendo calentón y me desprecie –le guiñe un ojo y se me ocurrió una idea muy muy infantil pero se lo merecía la desgraciada y sabia que Alice me iba a disculpar esta, tome el vaso de leche y lo tire "accidentalmente al suelo dejando un gran desastre en la cocina- ops se me callo, recógelo… gata –odiaba con mi alma decir esa palabra pero esta maldita perra me llego a mi limite y con el perdón de las perras-

Jasper salió del cuarto y vio la escena, me dijo que Edward no estaba y yo suspire, debía buscarlo, le explique a Jasper que en refrigerador del segundo piso había más leche y azúcar para Alice y los dos nos fuimos.

Edward POV

Todo había salido bien gracias a Dios, Bella estaba bien, James estaba en prisión y yo bueno… tenía un moretón en la parte de mis costillas que solo el contacto de la ropa me hacia arder, pero aguantaría todo mi cuerpo así con tal de que mi Bella estuviera sana y salva.

Cuando llegue a la mansión, entre por la puerta de servicio, me asome por la ventana de la cocina y la sala de la casa era para una postal de familia y mi corazón se hinchó de alegría Bella estaba con su familia y yo quería estar con mi mamá. Esme estaba preocupada pero cuando me vio corrió a mis brazos para abrazarme, sentí el dolor pero no me importo, mi madre empezaba a perder cabello a causa de las quimios y estaba tan delgada que parecía que se iba a romper pero estaba reaccionando bien al tratamiento.

Se quedó dormida y me dispuse a dar un paseo por los jardines para relajarme y sentir la brisa de la noche, quería estar sin camisa pero sabía que estaba en una casa decente y eso no se podía ya que ni Emmett lo hacía por respeto a sus hermanas. Me recosté en la orilla de una de las fuentes de la casa que estaba al nivel del piso, la fuente estaba desactivada pero había tanto silencio que podía escuchar como el agua golpeaba con el borde, salpicándome algunas veces. Muy a lo lejos escuche unos gritos provenientes de la casa, era Tanya, para variar, gritaba y había silencio, luego gritaba y más silencio, simplemente no le di importancia y cerré los ojos.

Seguro estaba soñando ya que un delicioso aroma a fresas y dulce entro por mi nariz, ese olor cada vez era más fuerte y por fin murmure su nombre…

Bella –abrí los ojos y la vi parada frente a mí con una sonrisa, y se sentó a mi lado, yo me incorpore para quedar a su altura

* * *

Avance del proximo...

_Como supiste? –Acaricio mi mejilla y suspire, esta noche no importaba nada, solamente iba a actuar como me sentía, lo que pasara al día siguiente iba a ser una nueva historia-_

_Tu perfume… -me sonrío, estábamos tan cerca que no sabía si iba a poder aguantarme tanto sin besarlo, pero tenía que esperar solo un poco… -_

Bueno una vez que leyeron el capitulo y el avance :D si tienen sugerencias y/o opiniones del fic les agradeceria que me dijeran o alguna peticion especial si quisieran que algo mas pase o no se... son bienvenidas. Lo mismo si tienen una propuesta para fics nuevos :) por que aundo bastante fria en ideas jajaja

Nooos vemos


	17. Primer beso y Falsa alarma

Bella POV

Me acerque a la fuente donde vi a Edward recostado en la orilla con los ojos cerrados, se veía tan tranquilo… que me senté a su lado, el susurro mi nombre que me sorprendió que me hubiera reconocido

Como supiste? –Acaricio mi mejilla y suspire, esta noche no importaba nada, solamente iba a actuar como me sentía, lo que pasara al día siguiente iba a ser una nueva historia-

Tu perfume… -me sonrío, estábamos tan cerca que no sabía si iba a poder aguantarme tanto sin besarlo, pero tenía que esperar solo un poco… -

Edward… gracias por salvar mi vida otra vez… -lo mire a los ojos, tratando de buscar un poco de tranquilidad en su mirada- te encuentras bien? –le pregunte preocupada-

Si, duele pero pasaría por este dolor una y otra vez con tal de que tu estés a salvo –murmuro tan despacio, con tanta devoción que me emocione más, esto quizá iba a ser extraño pero necesitaba-

Baje mis manos por su pecho y costados para llegar al borde de su playera y subirla un poco, a la mitad me encontré con un gran hematoma que empezaba a quedar muy morado, de reojo vi a Edward, el había cerrado los ojos, acaricie su pecho hasta llegar a la parte herida y lo mire.

Mis papas… dicen que los besos, alivian el dolor –murmure de la misma forma que él y le di un suave beso en el moretón, justo cuando lo había hecho, me di cuenta de la situación era bastante romántica y comprometedora, probablemente Alice diría que hasta que hice algo bien-

Estaba regresando la playera de Edward a su lugar cuando me detuvo y abrió sus ojos, esa mirada fuerte y llena de sentimientos, el tomo mi nuca y me beso, fue un beso indescriptible, era un delito comparar los labios de mi Edward con los del estúpido de James, fue tierno pero a la vez lleno de pasión, el soltó mi mano y acaricié su espalda sobre su playera mientras mi otra mano se había enredado en su cabello, nos separamos solo porque necesitábamos respirar.

Temía abrir los ojos y darme cuenta que todo había sido un sueño, solo un bello sueño pero sus palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

Bella… te quiero -murmuro tan bajo, que abrí los ojos para comprobar si no estaba quedando loca y me encontré con sus ojos mirándome fijamente- pero…

Shhh… -lo calle- nada de peros… yo igual te quiero Edward –le sonreí, aun no podía creer lo que me acababa de decir era tan perfecto el momento-

Edward POV

Besar a Bella había sido como tocar el cielo, en mi cuerpo había corrientes eléctricas recorriendo cada parte que no conocía, me sentía vivo, feliz, pleno, sonara egoísta pero si en ese momento Dios llegaba y me decía "Cullen es tiempo de irnos" yo podía morir en paz.

Todo lo había detonado esa princesa de ojos chocolate con un beso en el hematoma que me había causado la bala, ese roce de sus labios detonó al demonio que había en mi interior y por fin me había atrevido a besarla.

Mientras nuestros labios intentaban transmitir todo lo que sentíamos… en mi mente, la conciencia me golpeo muy fuerte, el dolor era más intenso que cualquier otro que hubiera sentido y era que… como una princesa, una niña como Bella podía estar con un simple mecánico como yo, que por solidaridad de su padre había llegado a ser guardaespaldas y ahora un estudiante de medicina… cuando nos separamos de aquel beso le dije la verdad que la quería pero… ella no me dejo terminar diciéndome que igual me quería… perfecto esto no podría ser mejor y a la vez peor.

Bella… -acaricie su mejilla, sus ojos estaban más abiertos que de costumbre y miraban pidiéndome que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien- escúchame… -le sonreí para tranquilizarla- mira… esto no está bien… -suspire-

Edward, no! La que arruina los momentos bellos, soy yo no tu –me miraba con el entrecejo algo fruncido-

Es que como tu… vas a estar con alguien como yo? –le solté mirándola-

Pues de la misma forma que cualquier otra pareja Edward… Jasper y Alice son felices porque diablos tu y yo no? –Era cierto eso… pero había un detalle-

Si mi vida, pero Jasper no tiene cerebro, yo si –le sonreía- y tu papa me va a matar si sabe que otra de sus princesas esta con alguien así... –rei suavemente-

Charlie no es así –suspiro Bella- pero… si quieres podemos ser novios a escondidas –me propuso moviendo sus cejas- todo el tiempo estamos juntos, no hay problema –me sonrió- solo en lo que se recupera de lo de Alice y Jasper

La idea era totalmente absurda y cómica, imposible y poco normal viniendo de dos personas como Bella y yo, pero dadas las situaciones eran las únicas dos posibles.

Entonces Bella quieres ser mi novia a escondidas? –Le sonreí levantando una ceja-

SIII –grito y yo la calle con un pequeño beso –

Bella POV

Pasaron varios meses desde que Edward y yo éramos novios a escondidas, intentábamos buscar momentos solos para que ni mis papas, Alice y Jasper se dieran cuenta, incluso cuando salíamos solos intentábamos disimular mas por aquello de los reporteros y fotógrafos.

Como casi todos los fines de semana se encontraban Emmett, Alice, Rose y Edward mirando una película, yo pues me encontraba en mis días así que me pare para tomar una pastilla ya que el dolor era muy fuerte… fui a mi cuarto y vi que los paquetes no se habían movido desde la última vez que tuve mi periodo, esto me hizo dar cuenta que Alice no me había pedido toallas desde hace ya más de un mes, porque claro hasta eso tenía que estar pendiente yo…

Salí de mi cuarto para preguntarle, igual y había decidido ser responsable y ella había comprado sus toallas llegue al cuarto y le hable.

Alice… puedes venir? –use mi mejor tono de hermana mayor para que se levantara a la primera y claro hubo un cruce exótico de miradas con Edward que casi me hacen desfallecer-

Una vez que salió le pregunte y solo quedo en color blanco hoja, los ojos desorbitados y con la boca abierta, era lógico que no se había dado cuenta, yo para que negarlo estaba muy nerviosa.

Bella te juro que solo fue… bueno… han sido todas las veces por que nos gana la pasión –decía Alice a punto de llorar-

Pero Alice por qué no tomas las tontas pastillas? –la miraba con el seño fruncido, en eso llegaron Emmett y Edward junto con Rose-

Ed puedes ir por Jasper? –suspire al verlo y el asintió y fue corriendo por Jasper que estaba lavando el carro de mi papa por perder una apuesta con Edward-

Qué diablos está pasando tapón de alberca? –Le pregunto Emmett a Alice, por lo cual solo vimos como el control de la tele salió proyectado directamente a la cabeza de Alice el cual gracias a dios se desvió al pecho de Emmett-

Enana agresiva! –Le grito Emmett-

Cállate bebe sobre desarrollado –se levanto Alice de la cama dispuesta a brincar sobre Emmett y matarlo-

ALICE –gritamos Rose y yo deteniéndola en el aire mientras pataleaba-

Dile a tu asqueroso hermano y a tu sexopata novio que respete mi estado –dijo Alice mientras luchaba por soltarse, yo lleve una mano a mi frente en señal de que todo estaba perdido ya…-

Tu estado? Que estado? –dijo Emmett rascándose la cabeza- estas igual de loca que siempre… o te bajo? – SIP, para Emmett y mi papa la menstruación era un estado el cual tenía que padecer, incluso sabia mas de toallas que yo-

ESTOY EMBARAZADA –grito y luego se cubrió la boca con sus manos, ni siquiera sabíamos que era cierto eso pero para Alice estaba embaraza, supongo que eso se sabe… no se-

QUE? –gritaron Rose, Emmett, Jasper que estaba entando y Edward solo abrió grandes los ojos y la boca en una O-

IDIOTA –y ahí iba el puño de Emmett directo a la cara de Jasper y ahora el que pataleaba era Emmett que era detenido por… Alice, Edward y yo- como te atreves a tocar a mi hermanita, es solo una niñita no la estás viendo, es pequeña y yo y tus cochinas manos…

De hecho no fueron sus manos Emm…. –dijo Alice, por lo cual Rose, Jasper y yo la vimos muy feo- ops… -sonrió volviendo a abrazar a Emmett para que no matara a Jasper que aun se levantaba del golpe-

Vas a morir –rugía el oso- te voy a cortar tu….

EMMETT –le grito Rosalie- CALLATE SI? –oh si... ella la única que lograba que él se callara- vamos a tranquilizarnos… Alice estás segura? –Alice se encontraba abrazando ahora a Jasper que sangraba -Edward, tenía una mirada de pánico terrible, yo no sabía qué hacer-

Segura de lo que se dice segura… no estoy –respondió Alice- bebe no le hagas caso a tu tío Emmett es tonto –le hablaba a su vientre, por segunda vez lleve mi mano a la frente suspirando-

Bueno entonces hay que comprobarlo… -suspiro Alice- vemos Edward tu puedes curar a Jasper, Alice tu y Jasper se quedan aquí con Edward, Emmett y Bella pueden ir a comprar una prueba de embarazo a la farmacia y yo voy a preparar un té de hiervas para todos-

Todos accedimos y ahora aquí estábamos Emmett y yo frente a la farmacia peleándonos porque ninguno se quería bajar a comprar ese artefacto del mal.

Emmett bájate tu, eres el hombre diablos yo no lo hare –me cruce de brazos-

Bella son cosas de mujeres! Yo compro los condones y tu las pruebas –hablaba como si eso fuera una regla-

Y porque yo? Dale bájate solo pides una prueba de embarazo y ya! –Lo mire frunciendo el seño-

Dale Bella bájate que la enana debe estar sufriendo –me empujaba-

NO –le grite- además yo jamás he hecho nada de eso Alice y tu son los depravados –le saque la lengua-

QUE! –grito otra vez- nunca has…. –formo con su boca una O y negó mientras entrecerraba los ojos-

Yo soy una buena persona… además después de lo de james no quiero saber nada de los hombres tontos que solo quieren sexo –suspire recordando ese momento de mi vida-

Pues que tonto es Edward –se encogió de hombros y ahora era yo la que tenía la cara que Emmett antes-

YA! Ve a comprar dulces y quiero una coca –Emmett había caído en el juego, se bajo y justo antes de que cerrara la puerta le grite – y no se te olvide la prueba de Alice! –cerró la puerta y le puse seguro, el golpeo y pataleo pero ya estaba fuera así que el marcador estaba Bella 1 Emmett… bueno dejémoslo así que probablemente saldría perdiendo-

Emmett POV

Como diablos había podido caer? Ahora estaba yo aquí el gran Emmett en una farmacia comprando una maldita prueba de embarazo para mi hermanita… por que no podían ser como Rose? Ella jamás me había dado esos sustos, tomaba esa pequeña pastilla que me daba felicidad y para prevenir me ponía globitos aunque no era lo mismo…

Emm buenas días o tardes –esto no podía ser cierto era una señora como de 70 años la que me atendía-

Me podría dar emm una… caja de aspirinas? –rayos no pude bueno las aspirinas nunca están de más… regreso la señora y sonreí-

Amm tylenol? –La señora fue por el Tylenol-

Bien tenia media hora en la farmacia y ya había pedido todo lo que se me había ocurrido hasta esos hombres raros que Edward utilizaba cuando estudiaba y la señora ya me estaba viendo muy feo... bueno Emmett tienes que salvar el día

Me da un paquete de condones de piña, fresa, lubricados con bolitas y vainilla –la señora me vio ahora si muy feo- y una maldita prueba de embarazo –grite y todos me voltearon a ver, la señora me dio todo lo que pedí y pague con cien dólares y les pedí que se quedaran con el cambio-

Regrese al auto y Bella me abrió

Porque tardaste tanto? –Me grito- Edward ya no sabe qué hacer, Rose quiere golpear a Alice –miro la gigantesca bolsa llena de dulces y pastillas-

BAJATE TU, me costó tomar valor –suspire manejando el Emmett jeep-

Crema para hemorroides? –pregunto bella- enserio Emmett?

Oye Edward menciona esa palabra –le dije mientras daba vuelta-

Siii porque le toco un caso en el hospital de eso! –Me grito-

Llegamos a la casa y subimos como locos, bueno yo por qué Bella se caía, ella traía la bolsa con la dichosa prueba llegamos al cuarto de Alice y nos encontramos a Alice besándose de Jasper y a Rose y a Edward resignados sentados en el piso

ALICE! –le grite- aleja tus labios de Jasper y hazte esa maldita prueba YA!

Bella POV

Definitivamente ya no había respeto… Emmett y yo preocupados y esos dos besándose… lo cual me hizo recordar que Edward y yo llevábamos casi 12 horas sin hablarnos cariñosamente lo cual me puso triste. Le di la prueba a Emmett el cual la tomo como si se tratara de algo toxico y la empezó a tirar hasta que Rose la atrapo, lo miro mal y se la dio a Alice, la cual entro al baño y en lo que esperábamos, Emmett nos relataba el proceso de compra.

Mientras él hablaba, Edward discretamente se había colocado atrás de mi, apoyado de la pared y su mano jugaba con la mía cariñosamente, yo sonreía sonsamente cuando el portazo nos saco de toda platica, era Alice con los ojos rojos

Que paso? –pregunto Rose-

Voy a ser papa? –pregunto un Jasper que temblaba-

Alice lloraba y Jasper corrió a abrazarla, Rose y Emmett se abrazaron igual y Edward y yo solo nos miramos preocupados

Enana, digo Alice si voy a ser tío no te preocupes, yo hablo con Charlie y y y… -fue silenciado por Alice-

No van a ser tíos –se mordió el labio inferior haciendo su tradicional puchero- ya me bajo

Todos suspiramos de alivio, no es que piense que un bebe sea mala idea pero éramos muy jóvenes aun y Alice más.

GRACIAS –grito Emmett mirando hacia el techo- monjas que le dan clase a Bella gracias por el milagro! –Yo solté una risita- soy muy joven y sexy para ser tío

Seguramente mi hijo iba a ser más maduro que tu –le grito Alice- que sigues viendo caricaturas –y otra vez Alice pateaba y ahora Jasper la detenía-

Mi vida tranquila… -le susurraba Jasper al oído, tenía un don de tranquilizar a ese demonio- si quieres un bebe podemos hacer uno… -suspiraba-

NO! –Gritamos los cuatro-

Mi teléfono sonó y salí del pleito, era Jake la única persona que sabía de lo mío con Edward y Edward ya medio sospechaba de las preferencias de Jake, baje hacia el jardín para platicar con él.

Guapo, luego te cuento todo lo que paso cuando vayamos a comer –reía caminando por el jardín hacia el invernadero-

Si chulis y lleva a ese hombresote que te cuida que aunque es tuyo uno tiene necesidades –decía con su cantarina voz mientras unos fuertes brazos rodearon mi cintura-

Adiós Jacob –Edward me quito mi teléfono y lo cerro, guardándolo en mi pantalón-

Edward –rei mientras me hacia cosquillas con su nariz en mi cuello-


End file.
